Star-Crossed
by XxSilverBellxX
Summary: Let's make this long story short. Kagome is in a band and Inuyasha is in a band. They consider each other rivals since they always seem to compete for gigs...at least until they met. Now while they're competing in the hugest competition in Japan they are starting to get closer while hiding their new relationship from their friends. How long will it be before they're found out?
1. Gigs Are Hard to Get Around Here

**Star-Crossed**

 **New story! Are you happy? I hope so cause I really want this to go well. So here we go! Oh I'm also replacing Mystery of the Snow with this. It'll be back I just need more time to develop it.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter. And none of the places mentioned are real. I made them up.**

 **Chapter 1- Gigs Are Hard to Get Around Here**

 **-.-Normal P.O.V-.-**

They were running as fast as they could. The clock was running down by the second, and they were almost out of time. The young seventeen year old drummer and the lead singer knew that it would be fine if at least one of them made it to their destination to assure that they got a spot, so they took off on their skateboards. Leaving the other two teens to run.

"How much… longer?" The black haired lead singer asked while pushing off with her foot.

"It's just… around… this corner." The dark haired drummer replied.

As soon as the girls reached the door they jumped off of their skateboards and ran inside. They took a minute to catch their breath, and then went to look for the manager, who they found talking to a silver haired man.

"Shit, they beat us here." The drummer sighed.

"That's him?" The lead singer asked.

"Yeah, he's bassist for Animals."

The manager and the silver haired man look at the girls, and then at the door when two other rushed in.

"Oh, there they are. I'm sorry kids, you know how it is around here. First come, first serve. Maybe next time?"

"Sure… next time. We understand. Let's leave." The drummer said with a glare toward the silver haired man and left the building. Her friends followed silently behind her to walk home.

"Dammit, how the hell do they always get there before us?" The brown haired keyboardist asked her friends after the silence started annoying her.

"They probably leave earlier than we do. I've been trying to tell you guys that we need to leave early too." The only male in the group said. He was the bassist.

"But this place is closer to Shikon than it is to Inori." The drummer argued.

"Yes, but we were running the majority of the way."

"That, and that the band is made up of demons. It makes sense that they can get to places quicker than we do. But what's done is done let's just find another place." The lead singer sighed.

Wondering who they all are, and what this is all about? Let me explain. These four young teenagers are from Shikon Valley, Japan and they're in a band known as Sacred Soul. The members of Sacred Soul are Kagome Higurashi, Rin Higurashi, Sango Nonoka and Miroku Ikusaba.

Kagome is the seventeen year old brown eyed, raven haired lead singer of the band. She also played the guitar and was the one who came up with the band name. Her lyrics will have one of two effects on you, they'll either get you pumped, or they'll make you get lost in your feelings. She's been singing since she was little and hopes to continue doing it for a long time with her friend's right beside her.

Rin Higurashi is the keyboardist in the band and Kagome's older cousin. She has shoulder length brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes. Some people mistake her for a middle school kid because of her height, but she's actually the oldest member of the band being eighteen. She's also the most childish of them all yet knows when it's time to be serious.

Next is the drummer, Sango Nonoka. She had long straight brown hair and gorgeous magenta eyes. Whenever she gets introduced as the band's drummer people are a little more than skeptical, but after they hear her they choke on their doubt. Her skills on the drums were legendary, and Kagome was very grateful that she was not only in the band, but also her best friend.

Last but not least is the bassist Miroku Ikusaba. Black shoulder length hair that stays held back in a ponytail all the time and stunning blue eyes he's every ladies fantasy and he knows it. If he isn't using his fingers to play his bass he's using them to touch girls where he shouldn't. It's gotten him into trouble a couple dozen times but his excuse for it every time is that all the male members of his family were born with "cursed hands".

"We can try that new club in Shigura. I heard that they just opened and need a band for opening night." Rin said.

"When are they opening?" Sango asked.

"Umm…on Wednesday?"

"That's perfect! Got any songs ready Kagome?"

"Yes and no. I'm finishing up one or two right now." Kagome said.

"That's fine if you don't finish by then we can just do some old stuff." Rin said.

"Cool it's settled now let's go and get a spot _now_ so the Animal guys don't beat us to it _again_." Miroku said.

"Oh shut it Miroku we were beating them for spots up until a week ago." Sango said.

"I find it funny how we've been battling them for gigs forever now and have never really met them face to face." Rin said.

"Who was the guy we saw back there Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I don't remember his name all I know is that he was the bassist for Animals. Or he could've been the lead singer they both have silver hair and golden eyes." Sango shrugged.

"I heard that the lead singer was a half demon and the guy back there didn't look like a half demon. He's gotta be the bassist." Rin said.

"I wonder if he's as good as me." Miroku said.

"No one could ever be as good as you Miroku." Sango said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Thanks love, I knew you loved my skills." Miroku said and threw an arm around Sango.

"First off don't call me love. Second I was being sarcastic and third," Sango gave him a dangerous glare. "You'd better remove that arm before I do it for you and you won't be getting it back."

Miroku immediately did as told, already knowing fully well that Sango was very serious about that threat.

"I kind of want to meet them." Kagome said getting back on topic.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"We've had an unspoken rivalry with them for a while now. I'm curious as to why they're so popular."

"We could always go back and check them out?" Rin suggested.

"Oh no we can't we need to set up this gig right now before they can steal it from us again." Miroku said.

"He's right we need to set this up early. Besides I'm sure we'll have a chance to meet them someday." Kagome said.

 **-.-**

"You're on in ten!" The stage manager told the kids before he went to check on everything else one final time.

"You guys ready to rock the roof off this joint?" The red head asked with a bounce.

"No one says that anymore Ayame…" The silver haired man with dog ears said without looking up from the paper he was reading.

"And when have I ever said things that everyone else said?" She responded and snatched the paper out of his hands.

"Hey gimme that!" He stood and tried to take the paper back but she pulled it away again and stepped back.

"Why do you keep looking at it? We're only doing three song."

"Just in case I want to change something."

"It's too late to change anything mutt. We're about to go on now." A guy with long black hair and blue eyes said as he walked in with a pair of drum sticks in his hand.

"I thought I told you to quit calling me a mutt you damn wolf."

"Not this again…come on guys Sessh worked hard to get us this gig since you guys messed up the last one." Ayame sighed.

"I didn't mess up anything he started it." The silver haired man glared at the other male.

"You're memory is as poor as your singing it was you." He glared back.

"It was the both of you now knock it off. The owner said that if one fight broke out he'd call those kids from Shikon Valley back."

They bickering was stopped as another man with silver hair and golden eyes walked into the room.

"They ready for us?" Ayame asked and met him half way.

"Yes get ready they'll be calling us any minute."

They all grabbed what they needed and soon the stage manager came back in and told them to go on. The place was slightly packed and full of young adults and some teenagers. They band walked on to the stage that glowed red because of the stage lights and got into their position.

"Hello everyone thanks for having us we're Animals and we're gonna play for you guys tonight." The silver haired man with the dog ears said into the microphone.

"Yeah that introduction will get them pumped up for sure…" The blue eyed man mumble.

The silver haired man shot a glare at him once before he nodded to the rest of them to start. He strummed his guitar once as the bass and drums were hit at the same time then they paused so he could strum the guitar again. The drums and bass were played for a brief second again before they actually started playing and the man at the microphone started singing.

 _ **Inuyasha singing,**_ **Inuyasha and Ayame singing, (Sesshomaru and Koga singing)**

 _ **Welcome to your life we have got you in our sights**_

 _ **And thoughts of God are better left alone**_

 _ **It's in your head in black n' blue what they told you wasn't true**_

 _ **Come along and fight with the unknown**_

 _ **The army's grown**_

 _ **We'll pray to all the wrong decisions**_ **(whoa, oh, oh)**

 _ **This time you'll show all that you can be**_ **(whoa, oh, oh)**

 _ **Grab your weapons now**_

 _ **We'll run against the crowd**_

 _ **And changing history…**_

The silver haired man known as Inuyasha Takahashi got ready for the chorus after singing the first verse of the song with the background being done by the bassist and the drummer. As mentioned before Inuyasha is a half dog demon with long silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears on the top of his head. What wasn't mentioned before was that not only was he the lead singer of the band he was also the guitarist. Those two things make the ladies go nuts and Inuyasha positively loved it. All he had to do was sing a few words in a girl's direction and wink and she'd be putty in the palm of his hand. Though he didn't use this gift for that…all the time.

Next band member that was mentioned before is Ayame Iris, a fiery red headed wolf demon girl with emerald eyes. Her keyboard skills weren't needed for this song so she was going to sing the chorus with Inuyasha. Some things about her? Besides the fact that she decided on the band name because everyone in it was an animal demon and that she always wears her hair in pigtails with an iris on the left side that she got from a certain drummer boy she also happened to be completely in love with that drummer.

This drummer was Koga Wolfe. Tall, muscular, long black hair that was usually kept in a ponytail and blue eyes he had everything along with this skills on the drums. Not to mention the ability the get a girl into his bed with just a few words and wink like Inuyasha. But unlike Inuyasha he used that skill whenever he could. Yes ladies Koga is a total player and the chances of being in a fully committed relationship with him are about the same chances of winning the lottery. Of course that never stopped them from trying and that made Ayame hate every single one of them.

And to complete this group we have Sesshomaru Takahashi the bassist. Similar to his younger half-brother he had long silver hair and golden eyes, the only difference was that instead of dog ears he had long pointed elf like ears, two purple marks on each of his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. What really made him stand out from the other guys was the fact that he didn't use his looks or skills to get women. As he so pleasantly puts it, he does not have to use childish games to get women because he knows he could do it without having to lift a finger.

Now back to the music, after the first verse Inuyasha and Ayame sang the chorus together.

 **So, let's take the vow**

 **We will show you how**

 **Your time has come for the new religion**

 **Your voice is proud**

 **Be your savior now**

 **The battle's won for the new religion**

 _ **No one can defeat what the congregation speaks**_

 _ **Bound together the flag that we defend**_

 _ **They made a fool out of you**_

 _ **But you knew just what to do**_

 _ **Raise your fists up and stand until the end**_

 **(Amen)**

 _ **We'll pray to all the wrong decisions**_ **(whoa, oh, oh)**

 _ **This time you'll show all that you can be**_ **(whoa, oh, oh)**

 _ **Grab your weapons now**_

 _ **We'll run against the crowd**_

 _ **And changing history**_

 **So, let's take the vow**

 **We will show you how**

 **Your time has come for the new religion**

 **Your voice is proud be your savior now**

 **The battle's won for the new religion**

At this point Inuyasha and Ayame stopped singing and it was just him, Sesshomaru and Koga playing. Sesshomaru played the same beat on his bass while Inuyasha had a solo on his guitar and Koga played his drums. After the solo Inuyasha began singing again to finish the song.

 _ **Come now and imagine with me**_

 _ **Taking back a world that was once was ours**_

 _ **Let's regain the power**_

 _ **And then we will end what we've begun**_

 **Let's take the vow**

 **We will show you how**

 **Your time has come for the new religion**

 **Your voice is proud**

 **Be your savior now**

 **The battle's won for the new religion**

 _ **We are the unholy**_

 _ **We are the bastard sons of your media culture**_

 _ **Our minds, eyes and bodies were born of your exclusion**_

 _ **An illusion you hide behind**_

 _ **You don't love a god, you love your comfort**_

 _ **To you we are filth, we are dirty, so be it**_

 _ **We are dirty and unclean, a congregation of the unseen**_

 _ **Together we will set this world on fire**_

 _ **This is the new religion**_

 _ **Amen**_

Inuyasha basically growled the last word of the song which was easy enough since he was part dog and the crowd went nuts. He closed his eyes and took in all of the screams and shouts they were giving them and smirked.

" _I love this job. If only there was chance to get bigger. I think I'd be so happy that I'd have to kiss the floor as a thanks."_ Inuyasha thought with a chuckle to himself and a shake of his head as he and the others started the next song.

 **-.-**

"Guys check this out!" Rin ran to her friends and waved a piece of paper in their faces. It was Wednesday night and they were getting ready for the gig they set up (earlier) at The Hidden Soul in Shigura.

"What is it Rin? Stop moving the damn paper!" Sango laughed and took the paper out of her hand.

"We're gonna be rich I tell you! R-I-C-H, rich! Oh man, think of all the stuff we could get. We wouldn't have to run around to get gigs anymore because I could drive us! No wait, we could get a _limo_!" Rin jumped up and down and did a little dance.

"What is she talking about?" Kagome asked looked at the paper that Sango now held.

 _ **Manabu Band Competition**_

 _ **Are you a musician? Are you in a band? Do you want to make it to the big time? Well say no more! We've got the perfect opportunity for you! Lincoln Records is holding a contest in Manabu, Japan on May 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **. To be in the competition you must pass the audition that will be held on April 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **at The Hidden Soul Night Club in Shigura. If you are one of those lucky people you will then be invited to attend a Masquerade Meet & Greet the following week (April 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **). Further information about the contest will be given at the Masquerade, we hope to see you there!**_

 _ **Contest Prize- First place winners will receive a $20,000 reward, and a record deal with Lincoln Records.**_

 _ **Rules- All bands must have at least three members or more, a name, and be at least sixteen years of age. Also you must have parental consent unless a member of your band is eighteen years of age or older and is capable of looking after minors.**_

"This is amazing Rin! Where did you find it?" Miroku asked her. She continued to dance as she answered.

"The club owner gave it to me when I asked him when we were going on." She answered and tried to settle down.

"It doesn't give a whole lot of detail." Sango said while looking over the forms.

"It did say that further information would be given at the masquerade." Miroku said.

"At least we know where the auditions will be held. Do you think we should do it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't see why we shouldn't. It would be an amazing experience for us. And we don't even need parental consent because I'm eighteen." Rin said.

"I still want to talk to my mom about it. Even if I don't really need her permission."

"Back to Kagome's question, are we doing this?" Miroku asked.

The girls thought about it for a second before they smiled.

"Let's do it." Kagome said.

 **-.-**

"They beat us this time. Seems they finally learned to schedule early." Sesshomaru said and made his way back to his band. They were waiting for him in the the back of the club.

"Good for them, bad for us." Koga sighed from his position against the wall.

"Should we see if we can go somewhere else?" Ayame asked.

"No, we have work to do." Sesshomaru asked.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked while lifting a brow.

"When I went to talk to the owner he said that the Shikon Valley kids were already set to go on. And as an apology for the inconvenience he gave me this."

He showed them all the Manabu Band Competition forms and Ayame gasped.

" _$20,000 is the prize?"_ She shrieked and clapped.

"A record deal too." Inuyasha smirked.

"I take it that we're doing this?" Koga asked.

"Do you see a reason not to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not at all, let's do it."

"Are the guys from Shikon going to be in it too?" Ayame asked.

"Most likely. Bands from all over Japan will probably be entering." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, but only the top twenty will be picked to be in it." Sesshomaru said.

"And we'll be one of them. Let's get going."

 **Chapter's Song- New Religion by Black Veil Brides**

 **This chapter was really long but, it's okay a lot happened and this is only the beginning.**

 **XxSilverBellxX**


	2. Day of the Auditions

**Star-Crossed**

 **Second chapter whoop!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

 **Chapter 2- Day of the Auditions**

 **-.-Normal P.O.V-.-**

"What song should we do for the audition?" Sango asked her friends. They were all seated in Kagome's garage. It was where they held most of their practices.

"Got anything new?" Rin asked Kagome.

"No, I was so worried about the contest that I didn't think about writing anything new." Kagome said with an apologetic look.

"It's alright we have plenty of songs that we can choose from."

"What'd your mom say about it?" Sango asked, referring to the contest.

"Mine? She said that she was excited and hoped that we won." Kagome said.

"Nothing else?"

"She also said that she was going to cheer us all on. I couldn't tell her much because I don't know much myself. Did your parents say anything?"

Sango scoffed and shook her head. "If you consider my mom nodding and waving me away while talking to one of her clients on the phone, and my dad snoring on the couch with beer bottles all around excitement and giving me permission to do it, then yes, I got their permission and they were happy for me."

"At least your dad was at home. Mine is still out with his secretary in France. I had to leave him a voicemail." Miroku said with roll of his eyes.

Kagome always felt bad for Sango and Miroku because they had such crappy home lives. Sango's parents were almost never around, and when they were they ignored her and her little brother Kohaku. But it must have been worse for Miroku since he was an only child and whenever his dad was around he had a different woman around his arm. As for his mom... well...

"I'm sorry guys." Kagome said.

"No worries." Sango waved it off. "When I leave and take Aku with me I want to see how long it takes them to realize we left."

"You know you can always stay with Kagome, or with me. Her mom wouldn't mind and I wouldn't either. I need the company, living alone is so… lonely." Rin said

"No one told you to move out of Aunt Miki's, Rin." Kagome said.

"Yes she did! She kept saying that I was too childish and that I wouldn't make it out on my own. I took that as challenge and left, and I'm doing just fine, but it's so _boring_! At least I had someone to talk to when I was staying with my mom."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me, Rin." Sango said and giggled at the way Rin was pouting, and then giggled harder at how she glared at her after her comment. "I'll think about it though, let's just get this audition stuff out of the away first."

"No one is going to offer me a place to stay?" Miroku pouted too.

"You know that the offers were extended to you as well. And you'll be eighteen next month anyway." Rin said.

"And I can't wait. I've got enough saved up to get myself a place."

"Maybe Sango should just move in with you." Rin said with a suggestive look and a wink.

"Rin honey, you might want to put a sock in it now." Sango said sweetly although you could hear all the venom in her voice.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"I've got a pretty pair of drumsticks that I'd be more than happy to shove up your ass."

Rin made a zipper motion with her hand over her lips and nodded.

"I love it when you get kinky like that, but let's save it for the bedroom, love." Miroku said.

Kagome threw her head back and laughed when Sango threw her shoe at him with a cherry red face.

"Shouldn't we be practicing for this damn audition?" Sango grumbled.

 **-.-**

Today was the day of the auditions, and there were so many other bands there by the time Sacred Soul entered the club. Miroku went to go check them in while the girls went to find seats.

"How many bands are here?" Rin asked while jumping up on the table to sit.

"There's got to be at least twenty here by now." Kagome said and looked around.

"Do you guys see the gig thieves anywhere?" Sango asked.

"Who?"

"She meant Animals." Rin said.

Kagome and Rin looked at the others bands, but didn't see Animals anywhere.

"Guess they aren't coming." Rin shrugged.

"Oh no, they'll be here. No way would they miss something like this." Sango said.

"What makes you so sure they want to do it?" Kagome asked.

"Every freakin band in Japan is here. They'll show up."

"We're going to be the eighteenth band to go in. We get about ten minutes to warm up, then we play our prepared piece." Miroku said when he got to the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Where do we go?" Rin asked.

"There's a room in the back over there. And apparently it's soundproof." He pointed towards the door that was near the bar.

"Wonder what they need a soundproof room for in a club…" Sango said, not expecting an answer.

"We could always come back another time and find out, love."

Sango pushed him out of his chair and Kagome and Rin shook their heads at him. Although Kagome noticed that Sango was blushing again, and that she didn't tell him not to call her 'love' like she usually did. That was the second time she let him get away with it.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Kagome asked as Miroku was getting back up and mumbled something about how he should've seen that coming.

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna kick major ass in there." Rin grinned.

"Same here. Those judges aren't gonna know what hit them." Sango said.

"Look who it is you guys." Miroku said and pointed towards the door.

"Told you they would be here." Sango said.

"Is it wrong of me to say that the one with the purple markings is attractive?" Rin asked.

Kagome wasn't really paying attention to them because she was watching them as they walked in. There was four of them and Kagome could tell that they were definitely all demons. One of them had long silver hair, gold eyes and purple marks on his face and wore a solid black button up shirt and black jeans with black shoes. Then there was the guy with long black hair held in a ponytail with blue eyes. He wore a black short sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and black and white shoes. They had a girl in the group too, she had long red hair in pigtails with an iris on the left side, emerald green eyes, and she had on a white shirt with a cream colored cardigan, blue jeans and white sandals.

But out of everyone, Kagome was mainly focused on the guy with golden eyes and dog ears. He was looking right back at her and she could've sworn that her heart stopped beating for the amount of time they looked at each other. He had on a white t-shirt with black jeans and white shoes. Kagome really couldn't help but notice how muscular he was, or stop herself from wondering how amazing his chest must be with that shirt off, or how soft that long silver hair-

"Earth to Kagome! Are you home?"

She shook her head and looked at her friends. They were standing now and watching her with goofy smiles on their faces. Rin spoke first.

"Are you going to stare at the competition all day, or are we going to audition now?" She asked.

"What?" Kagome asked still a bit out of it.

"Our audition. You know the thing that we've been practicing nonstop for for weeks now. The thing that'll decide if we get to be in the contest? Do you remember now?"

"I knew that, stupid. I just don't get why you guys are up like we're the next group to go on or something."

"We _are_ the next group going on, Kagome." Sango said.

" _What_? Since when?" Kagome jumped up from her seat and looked at the time on her cell phone.

"About… twenty minutes ago." Miroku said.

Kagome walked ahead of them to go to the door in the back just to avoid their faces. And as she did she vaguely heard Rin calling her back and ended up bumping into someone. She was waiting to hit the floor, but felt strong arms around her instead.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up at the person and gasped, it was the guy from before…

" _You've already embarrassed yourself twice now Kagome, don't make it a third!"_ Kagome thought and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry." She said and looked away from him. He let her go and she took a small step back.

"It's cool, I'm Inuyasha by the way. And you are?" Inuyasha said and extended his hand to her.

"I'm-"

"Hey remember when we said that we were next? Well, we didn't mean right at that second we meant next _after_ the band that was already in there now, and look they're done! Come on!" Rin pulled Kagome away and to the door before Kagome could give Inuyasha her name.

"If you meant after another band why did you let me walk off?" Kagome asked Rin when she opened the door and saw Miroku and Sango waiting for them.

"I tried to call you back, but by then you ran into that guy from Animals." Rin said.

"The same guy you were drooling over when they walked in." Sango added.

"I was not drooling over Inuyasha!" Kagome said and blushed.

"Inuyasha? Did you find out who the rest of them are?" Miroku asked.

"No, Rin pulled me off before I could even give him my own name. Why?"

"I'd like to know officially know our rivals. Especially if we all make it in."

"Are you really going to treat them like the enemy?"

"Of course, and we all should. If we develop any special feelings," He looked at Kagome and Rin, "We may get distracted and we won't be focused on winning. Plus they've been stealing our gigs for a while now I want to show them whose number one around here."

"Don't give me that look Miro! I can put business before pleasure." Rin pouted.

"Can you Kagome? I mean I understand that he's just as sexy as I am, but you have to put that aside and think about the contest."

"You're the last person to be lecturing anyone about putting business before pleasure, Miroku." Sango said.

"What do you mean, love? I know what my priorities are and where they lie."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, like right now. We were supposed to be in the room by now and it's already been five minutes…"

Not needing to hear anything else the girls took off to one of the doors labeled _Manabu Contest Auditions_ and went inside. There was a space up ahead set up with all types of instruments and in front of the instruments were three people that Kagome assumed were the judges. One was a male that was probably in his mid-twenties in a dark suit, white dress shirt, no tie, and he had on dark sunglasses. The other two were a female and another… male? The for sure a female had her hair up in a bun and had on a red jacket, black top underneath it, and a matching red skirt. Then there was the other girl… uh guy… with a dark blue dress shirt and a black tie.

"You know that your five minutes late and that it's going to cut your warm up time down don't you?" The for sure woman asked.

"Yes ma'am, we understand." Miroku said and went over to grab the bass.

"Yeah its fine, we didn't need the whole ten minutes anyway." Rin said and skipped over to the keyboard before Kagome could slap her arm for being so cocky.

"You're pretty confidant aren't you?" Sunglasses guy asked and leaned forward.

"Most definitely, we're gonna blow you guys away and if you don't think so you're all obviously deaf and don't have any taste either."

"Oh I like her! What do they call you, sweetheart?" Girly guy asked.

"I'm Rin Higurashi, and the one in front of the microphone giving me the horrified look is my cousin, Kagome Higurashi. Then we've got our friends Miroku Ikusaba and Sango Nonoka. Who are all of you lovely people?"

"Well, we don't give our names out at the auditions to you know, avoid angry people that didn't make it in and want to bitch at us about it, but I have a feeling that we will be seeing you all again. I'm Jakotsu Rae and this is my sidekick Blow-You-Away-Kagure!" Jakotsu said.

"That is not my name and I am _not_ your sidekick!" The lady protested.

"What are you then?"

"If I am anything to you, it's only your partner. And my name is Kagura, Kagura Hirasaka."

"Oh right, how could I forget? You're Thorn-In-My-Side-Saka, not Blow-Me-Away-Kagure. Anyway, the guy over there is Slim Shady."

"Jakotsu, introduce us properly, or shut up." 'Slim Shady' said and punched Jakotsu in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt dammit! You know that I have sensitive skin…"

"I'll do more than punch you in the arm if you don't get on with it." Kagura said.

"You guys suck. Let me do it the Kagura and Ban-Ban way, aka the _Boring as Hell_ way." Jakotsu dropped the goofy face that he had on the entire time and looked as serious as Kagura. "I am Jakotsu Rae and this is my partner, Kagura Hirasaka. We both work for Lincoln Records. And over here is my older brother, Bankotsu Rae. He is the one in charge of this contest."

"You managed to waste their entire warm up time with something that should have only taken a few seconds. Are you ready to go?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, we're all set. Rin was telling the truth when she said that we didn't need the time to warm up." Sango said.

"Are you sure? We can give you a few minutes." Jakotsu asked.

"No we can't. We've got other people waiting." Kagura said.

"We don't need any time. When do you want us to start?" Miroku asked.

"Whenever you're ready. Although, you should do it quickly." Bankotsu said.

Kagome looked back at the others and smiled when they nodded to let her know that they were ready.

"One, two…" Rin counted softly and started playing with Kagome to start their song.

 **Miroku singing,** _ **Kagome singing**_ **,** **(Sango and Rin singing)**

 **Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge**

 **I bet you never had a Friday night like this**

 **Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands**

 **I take a look up at the sky and I see**

 **Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy**

 **Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide**

 **Everything red**

 _ **Please won't you push me for the last time**_

 _ **Let's scream until there's nothing left**_

 _ **So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore**_

 _ **The thought of you's no fucking fun**_

 _ **You want a martyr, I'll be one**_

 _ **Because enough's enough we're done**_

 **You told me think about it, well I did**

 **Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore**

 **I'm tired of begging for the things that I want**

 **I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor**

 **The thing I think I love**

 **Will surely bring me pain**

 **Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame**

 **The cheers for throwing up**

 **Pubescent drama queen**

 **You make me sick I make it worse by drinking late**

 _ **Scream until there's nothing left**_

 _ **So sick of playing I don't want to anymore**_

 _ **The thought of you is no fucking fun**_

 _ **You want a martyr, I'll be one**_

 _ **Because enough's enough we're done**_

 **You told me to think about it, well I did**

 **Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore**

 **I'm tired of begging for the things that I want**

 **I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor**

 _ **Imagine living like a king someday**_

 _ **A single night without a ghost on the walls**_

 _ **And if the bass shakes the earth underground**_

 _ **We'll start a new revolution now**_

 **Now! Alright here we go**

 **(Hail Mary, forgive me**

 **Blood for blood, hearts beating**

 **Come at me now this war!)**

 _ **Fuck with new beat, oh!**_

 **Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein**

 _ **I was just a product of the street youth rage**_

 **Born in this world without a voice or say**

 _ **Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain**_

 **I know you well but this ain't a game**

 _ **Blow the smoke in diamond shape**_

 **(Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace)**

 **You told me think about it, well I did**

 **Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore**

 **I'm tired of begging for the things that I want**

 **I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor**

 _ **Imagine living like a king someday**_

 _ **A single night without a ghost in the walls**_

 _ **We are the shadows screaming take us now**_

 **We'd rather die than live to rest on the ground**

 **(Shit)**

 **-.-**

Silence met the teens once they finished, and they weren't sure what to do next. Bankotsu was the first to do something, he stood up from his chair and removed his glasses.

"Well, Rin, I can assure you that I was not deaf before you preformed, but I may be now since you all play so damn loud." He said as he rubbed his ear.

Kagome started to apologize and he held up his hand to stop her. "I'm not complaining. I like a nice and loud performance."

"That was absolutely incredible! You guys are amazing, oh my gosh! We aren't supposed to do this either but you kids are most definitely-"

"Will you shut up already?" Kagura put her hand over his mouth.

"Yes, please shut up brother. You've broken enough rules today." Bankotsu said and flicked his forehead.

Jakotsu pouted when Kagura moved her hand, but said nothing else.

"Anyway, as my brother was saying, we aren't supposed to give you any hints as to if you actually did good or not. So I'll only tell you that you did manage to impress us. And that we _may_ be seeing you all again, very soon." Bankotsu said.

"How will we know if we made it or not?" Sango asked.

"You'll get a letter in the mail. It'll be an invitation to the masquerade next week." Kagura said.

"And what if don't get one?" Kagome asked.

"Then you obviously didn't get in."

"That'll be all thank you for coming…." Bankotsu trailed off so someone could fill in their band's name.

"We're Sacred Soul." Kagome said.

The band shook hands with the judges and exited the room. Once the door was closed Rin turned to her friends and asked something she'd been trying to figure out ever since they walked in.

"Was that Jakotsu person a man?"

Kagome sighed and pulled Rin. She wanted to know the same thing.

 **Chapter's Song- King for a Day by Pierce The Veil ft. Kellin Quinn**

 **I would have added Animals' audition in this chapter too** _ **but**_ **it's already long enough and they had a show in the last chapter so…. Anyway the next chapter I write is where the real fun begins!**

 **XxSilverBellxX**


	3. Magical Masquerade Pt 1

**Star-Crossed**

 **Welcome to the third chapter of Star-Crossed ladies and gents!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

 **Chapter 3- Magical Masquerade Pt 1**

 **-.-Normal P.O.V-.-**

Animals had just entered The Hidden Soul and the first thing they noticed was everyone there.

"Holy Hell how many bands do you think are here?" Ayame asked.

"Every damn band in Japan." Koga answered.

"Too bad so many of them won't make it." Sesshomaru said.

"I can never tell if you're being cocky or if you actually care and just chose to mask it with that icy tone." Ayame said.

"Definitely the later…" Inuyasha said and looked around some more. He saw a ton a people he didn't recognize and some that he had seen before, but what or rather who caught his eyes was the brown eyed girl that was sitting in the back. She had long dark hair and was wearing a yellow top, white skirt, and yellow sandals. When their eyes met his heart stopped and just when he was about to go and talk to her he felt someone punch his arm and whistle low.

"I think that's the band that's been competing with us for gigs. Scared Souls is what they call themselves I think, weird name. But that one over there in the yellow is pretty hot isn't she?" Koga said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I saw you checking her out just now."

"Quit being so stupid and go do something productive."

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Find Sesshomaru and Ayame maybe?"

Koga looked around finally saw them by the table in the front to sign them in and turned back to Inuyasha. "They're over there by the- hey where are you going mutt?"

Inuyasha walked away from Koga while he was caught up in looking for his brother and Ayame and went to go find a place for them to sit. He had just spotted a table near the bar but crashed into something before he could make it there. It was the girl in the yellow from before and as much as he wanted to high five himself for getting a chance to talk to her he chose to play it cool.

"Are you alright?" He asked and caught her before she fell.

She seemed to be lost in her own world and was blushing a little too which Inuyasha thought was cute, but then she finally snapped out of it and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Yes I'm fine I'm so sorry." She said and looked away from him. He let her go and she took a small step away from him.

"It's cool, I'm Inuyasha by the way. And you are?" He extended his hand to her.

"I'm-"

"Hey remember when we said that we were next? Well we didn't mean right at that second we meant next _after_ the band that was already in there now and look they're done! Come on!" A girl that looked similar to the one that Inuyasha was talking to came and pulled her away from him before he could get her name.

"Damn that sucks." Inuyasha said to himself then he sighed and continued over to the table. Once he sat down he noticed that the girl who ran into him went through the door to his right and he could their conversation.

" _I tried to call you back but by then you ran into that guy from Animals." The girl that looked similar to his mystery girl said._

" _The same guy that you were drooling over when they walked in." Another female said._

" _I was not drooling over Inuyasha!" Mystery girl said._

" _Ah Inuyasha is it? Did you learn the others names?" A male asked._

" _No Rin pulled me off before I could even give him my own name. Why?"_

" _I'd like to officially know our rivals. Especially if we all get in."_

" _Are you really going to treat them as the enemy?"_

" _Of course and we all should. Because if we develop any attachments," He paused. "We may get distracted and we won't be focused on winning. Plus they've been stealing our gigs for a while now I want to show them whose number one around here."_

He stopped listening after that and smirked.

" _So he wants to play like that huh?"_ Inuyasha thought.

"We're going in after the Scarred Soul people thanks to Sesshomaru's power of persuasion." Ayame said and sat down at the table. Koga and Sesshomaru came behind her then sat down too.

"It's not Scarred Soul, Ayame. It's Scared Souls." Koga said.

"Why would they call themselves Scared Souls? That's so stupid."

"Like Scarred Soul sounds any better."

"They could have had something happen that scarred them for life."

"You are both wrong it isn't Scared Souls or Scarred Soul, its _Sacred Soul_." Sesshomaru said.

"Same difference, doesn't matter what the band calls themselves anyway. All I care about is the name of the one in the yellow." Koga missed the looks that Inuyasha and Ayame were giving him and continued on. "I mean did you see her? Long raven hair, brown eyes, amazing skin… think she has a boyfriend? I hope not because I'm definitely interested."

"They're our competition Koga you have to stay focused." Ayame said with traces of jealously in her voice. Koga missed it and sighed.

"I know, I know, contest first, but afterwards I'm making her mine."

"You don't even know her."

"I plan to."

"No one is doing anything with anybody. We entered this contest to win, not meet people." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm with Sesshomaru we need to only worry about getting that record deal." Ayame said.

"I said that I know! I'm not going after her until after this is over with. It'll suck when we beat them but I can make it up to her." Koga smirked.

Inuyasha started to growl low in his throat but stopped when the door swung open and Sacred Soul came out.

"Guys come on, please tell me that you weren't curious. Not one little bit." The one that pulled Mystery girl away said. Inuyasha guessed that she was Rin from when he listened in on them earlier.

"Rin hush someone will hear you!" Mystery girl said, yup short stuff was definitely the Rin person.

"They won't know what I'm talking about. But he was a _he_ wasn't he Ka…" Then her voice faded because they all left the club.

"She was about to say her name I wonder what the rest of it is. Kami? Kandy?" Koga said.

Sesshomaru threw a look at Koga and Koga held his hands up. "After the contest I got it."

Sesshomaru and Ayame gave him another look before they went through the doors that the others had just came out of. Inuyasha was right behind them but paused when he heard Koga mutter something under his breath that Inuyasha caught clearly.

"I can wait until after the contest to ask her out, but I'll talk to her before then."

This time Inuyasha growled and Koga gave him a confused look.

 **-.-**

Rin was getting extremely impatient and she wouldn't quit pacing in front of her front door.

"Rin would you sit down and stop pacing?" Kagome said from the couch.

"No I can't I need to know if we got in! What if they actually didn't like us? What if they heard people that we're better than us? I honestly doubt that one but it could be a possibility."

"Where did all that confidence from before go?"

"I lost it after day four."

Kagome sighed pulled out her phone to text Sango.

 **Kagome: It's official Rin is going crazy…**

A few seconds later Sango replied.

 **Sango: Don't tell me she's still pacing**

 **Kagome: I think she made a hole in the floor with all walking back and forth**

 **Sango: Guess Ashley Kachadorian finally learned her lesson on watching the door lol**

 **Kagome: I'm telling her you said that xD**

Kagome read the message out loud to Rin and she flipped her off and gave her a message to give to Sango.

 **Sango: What did she say?**

 **Kagome: She did this t(-_-t) and said "Tell Gay Van Buren to shut up before I shave off her hair like her mother did to her in the goddamn third grade"**

Kagome couldn't stop laughing as she sent her message to Sango. Ever since they saw The Most Popular Girls in School videos on YouTube Rin and Sango wouldn't quit making jokes about it with each other. Sango had just texted her back when Rin screamed and Kagome ran over to her to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Kagome asked and looked at her cousin full of concern.

"The mail finally came!" Rin said and picked up all of the mail that came through the mail slot in her front door.

"Bill… bill... bill… coupon… bill…" Rin threw all the mail that wasn't important to her at the moment and keep looking for what she'd been waiting on.

"Shouldn't you put those where you can find them?" Kagome asked as she continued to watch her throw mail everywhere.

"Yeah I… no way…"

"What?"

"This is it! We made into the contest! Holy crap I knew they loved us I told you so!" Rin ripped open the letter and read it over.

 _ **Dear Sacred Soul,**_

 _ **Congratulations! You and nineteen other bands have been selected to compete in The Manabu Band Competition! Please come to the Sakura Blossom Hotel in Hime on April 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **in your best formal wear and remember that this is a masquerade so have a mask. All of the details for the contest will be discussed then and if you don't come, you are automatically disqualified.**_

 _ **Congratulations and Good Luck,**_

 _ **Bankotsu Rae**_

After they read the letter for the thousandth time Kagome called Sango and Miroku to tell them the good news. When Sango and Miroku showed up at Rin's they read the letter as well and decided that because the masquerade was in two days they should go ahead and go shopping for stuff to wear.

"We can use the card my mom gave me to use for emergencies." Sango said.

"I don't think clothes shopping is classified as an emergency." Kagome said.

"It is when it has to do with something important."

Kagome couldn't really argue with that, besides it was Sango's decision. So they went out into town to the best clothing store they could find and gathered stuff that would blow everyone away.

 **-.-**

Inuyasha was kind of irritated when he walked into the hotel. Not only did he have to wear a ridiculous mask over his now _brown_ eyes, he also had to walk around with his senses diminished because he was _human_. He still didn't understand the point off all this. What difference did it make if he showed up as a half demon or human…

 **Dear Animals,**

 **Congratulations! You and nineteen other bands have been selected to compete in The Manabu Band Competition! Please come to the Sakura Blossom Hotel in Hime on April 18th in your best formal wear and remember that this is a masquerade so have a mask. All of the details for the contest will be discussed then and if you don't come, you are automatically disqualified.**

 **Congratulations and Good Luck,**

 **Bankotsu Rae**

 **P.S,**

 **Hey there! Jakotsu Rae here, I work with Lincoln Records (I was the fabulous guy in the blue at the auditions) and it was my idea to have this little masquerade. I noticed that you all are demons and while that is no problem at all since I am a demon myself it does mess with my masquerade idea. I know you may be thinking "What the hell is the problem?" or "What does that have to do with anything?" so let me explain. You all have very noticeable features like those yummy puppy ears on that gorgeous silver haired head and other people will notice that too. The point of a masquerade is to keep the person's identity a** _ **secret**_ **!**

 **And to keep things that way I have a little gift for you all. Inside the envelope with this letter you'll find four rings and I have a feeling that one of you put one on before you read over this letter… The rings are for concealing demonic features and abilities and will make you human. So if you've got claws you now have regular human nails and all your demonic senses will go away and etcetera, etcetera…. Anyway please wear them along with your formal clothes and of course a mask, it won't be any fun if we know who you are!**

" _That explains why I'm suddenly human…" Koga said while looking at his clawless hand that wore the ring._

" _Do we have to wear them during the contest?" Ayame asked._

" _Probably not, this Jakotsu person only wanted to keep the demon contestants hidden for this party." Sesshomaru said._

" _This is stupid why should it matter if I go in as a demon or human?" Inuyasha asked._

" _He clearly said it was because we had noticeable features."_

" _Don't remind me… 'yummy dog ears' that was gross."_

" _Maybe you could flirt with him to help us win." Koga laughed._

" _Shut up wolf breath."_

" _I think he's right, not Koga!" Ayame said when Inuyasha gave her an irritated look. "I meant Mr. Jakotsu, it really won't be a fun masquerade if we go in and everyone knows who we are and if we know who they are. Plus it's not like we'll be the only demons with these rings."_

" _So you want to go and wear these?" Inuyasha asked._

" _Hell yeah if we don't go then we get disqualified. It's gonna be fun I just know it."_

Inuyasha ran a hand through his midnight colored hair and looked at Ayame and Koga from his position across the room. When she put her ring on her red hair hand turned dark brown and her eyes were a duller green instead of emerald. She was wearing a strapless coral pink floor length ball gown. The upper half was a corset covered with jewels and the bottom had a bunch of ruffles. The mask she had on was pink also and only covered her eyes and nose, it had rhinestones over the eyes and a lot of swirl designs. The only make up she had on was pink lip gloss and along with the ring they were given she had on a silver necklace with a heart charm and diamond earrings. She would have added the iris, but she had it on during the audition and thought that people would remember.

Koga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha weren't all that into trying to look fancy so they all just threw on a black tux with a white dress shirt and different color ties. Sesshomaru wore a black tie, Ayame tried to force Koga to wear a pink one to match her dress and he refused so they decided to compromise and he ended up in a peach colored one which wasn't any better in Inuyasha's opinion. Inuyasha wore a red tie because it was and is and will always be his favorite color. The masks they had were simple as well, Sesshomaru wore a plain black on that just covered his eyes and nose and because it went with his newly turned black hair. Koga wanted to stand out a little and he put on a white half face mask like the one from The Phantom of the Opera. And Inuyasha's was like his brother's only it was red instead of black.

"Are you as bored as I am?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"I might be border how long do we have to stay?" Inuyasha sighed.

"I want to hear the rules of the contest, after that we can go."

"And when are they supposed to be announcing those?"

"When all the bands show up."

Inuyasha groaned and went to go and get something to drink. On his way there he noticed a short brown haired girl and a taller black haired one walk into the ballroom with another girl and guy behind them. He was looking at the one with black hair and when their eyes met he had to pause.

" _Is that the girl from before?"_

 **-.-**

Kagome and Rin entered the ballroom first with Sango and Miroku behind them. They had arrived a few minutes late because Rin wanted to make an entrance since she thought they all looked good. Rin had on a sand colored two piece gown that showed her midriff. The top was sleeveless and had blue beads on the neckline and waistline and the bottom skirt half had the same blue beads on the waistline while the rest of it flowed out. Her hair was curled and the mask she had on was the same color as her dress and had a little gold starfish above the left eye.

Sango wore a strapless sweetheart necklined floor length gown with a silver beaded bodice while the rest of it was fuchsia and had little beads on it and flared out. She decided to straighten her hair and curl small parts of it and her mask was white and had a bunch of swirl designs and jewels. Miroku took advantage of being able to make some women swoon over him and put on a white tux with a black dress shirt and a white tie. His mask was white also and it curved out at the sides and the nose resembled a bird's beak.

Kagome's dress was simple but still beautiful. It was a strapless dark blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and had a lacy ribbon right under the breasts. Her mask was kind of like Miroku's except that it was blue, didn't have the bird beak nose and it curved down her cheeks which looked good with her crimped hair. She was just fixing her mask to make sure that it wouldn't slip when she spotted a guy with long black hair staring at her.

"Go ahead and talk to him Kagome we can have some fun with the competition tonight." Rin winked and nudged her cousin with her elbow.

"Yeah I don't mind we can put pleasure before business tonight. I know that I'm about to get some numbers." Miroku said eyeing a few girls that walked by him.

"You stupid creep!" Sango said then stomped on his foot with her heel and walked off.

"Hold on Sango I was kidding! I'll catch you two later." Miroku ran off after Sango leaving Rin and Kagome.

"He may have been joking but I wasn't. I am about to go and find a good number of boy toys."

"What happened to staying focused?" Kagome asked.

"That was then and this is now, we can have fun tonight. Oh but not with the guys from Animals."

"Not that I was planning on it, but why?"

"It's like Miroku said we need see them as rivals and keep them that way. As much as I want to get to know purple marks I know what my priorities are and you should too."

"You say that like I don't know what they are."

"I'm not blind Kags, I saw the way you were looking at that Inuyasha guy before. I'm not asking you to never talk to him, but I don't want you to like date him and forget what we came here to do and stuff and am I making sense?"

"Yeah I get it but maybe you should be having this talk with Miro instead."

"Nah he's not interested in anyone but Sango."

"So very true… okay so no one from Animals right?"

"Just for now."

"Are you really that into that guy?"

"Yes ma'am although I see another hottie over there by the wall."

Kagome looked to where Rin was and saw a tall black haired guy in a dark suit with an absolute bored and stony expression.

"That guy is gonna be boy toy number two. See you later!"

Rin ran off before Kagome could ask her who boy toy number one was even though she had an idea. Nothing was really happening inside so Kagome decided to go outside on the balcony and enjoy the night air.

"Wow it's so pretty out here..." Kagome said and looked up at the moon.

"I agree, but I think that you look even more beautiful."

Kagome turned around and saw the guy that was staring at her from before. She looked at him felt like she had seen him before but thought that was silly.

"Oh I didn't hear you come out." Kagome said.

"That's what you say when someone gives you a compliment?" The guy said with an amused look on his face.

"Normally no, I would say thank you and smile, but you startled me beforehand."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's okay I'm fine now. Which band are you from?"

"Isn't the point of a masquerade to keep identities hidden?"

Kagome smacked her forehead and winced after because of the mask.

"Ow… that hurt…" She said and rubbed the spot that she hit.

"Are you alright?" The guy walked over to her and held her face in his hands.

"Yes I…" Kagome stared into his eyes and squinted. "I know this is going to sound weird and that it defeats the purpose of this party, but have we met before?"

He smirked at her and let go of her face. "Yes we have met before you ran into me at the auditions."

"What no I would have remembered running into two people."

"You ran into one person and that was me, Inuyasha." He removed his ring and Kagome's eyes widened as she saw his once black hair turn sliver and grow dog ears and his brown eyes turn gold.

"It is you… you're Inuyasha from Animals." Kagome said and took a step forward.

"Yeah it's me is it a-" Inuyasha stopped when he felt Kagome rub his ears.

"I'm sorry! I was curious I know that was pretty forward." Kagome said and stepped away from him.

"You're fine it was just outta the blue. By the way what's your name I never caught it."

"My name? I'm Kago-"

Her phone chose to ring at that moment.

 **Wouldn't you hate to be Inuyasha right now?**

 **XxSilverBellxX**


	4. Magical Masquerade Pt 2

**Star-Crossed**

 **Now the story gets interesting! Will Inuyasha finally learn Kagome's name?**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

 **Chapter 4- Magical Masquerade Pt 2**

 **-.-Normal P.O.V-.-**

"My name? I'm Kago-"

Kagome's phone started ringing and she had to hold in a groan when she answered it.

" _Earth to Kags! Everyone is here and it's time to get started with the announcement of the rules."_ Rin said on the phone.

"Oh really that's awesome we- I mean I'll be in soon!" Kagome hung up before Rin could ask her about her slip up and looked at Inuyasha.

"I take it that it's time for us to go back in huh?" He said.

"Yeah it is, are you ready?"

" _Hell no I'm not ready! I want to know your name."_ Inuyasha thought and would have voiced it if she hadn't already left to go back inside.

 **-.-**

Kagome found her friends who stood the closest to where the judges were and saw Jakotsu wink they're way. Rin gave one right back and looked at Kagome with a knowing look in her eyes. Kagome chose to ignore her and looked for Inuyasha who she found standing with unfamiliar people.

" _They all must have on those rings too."_ She thought.

"Is everyone here? It's fine if we're missing people since we'll give you a written copy of the rules later. I'd just prefer not to have to repeat the same questions about them several times in a row." Jakotsu said and looked around he room. No one said anything and he nodded. "Great first off welcome! To you guys who don't already know my name is Jakotsu Rae and I am one of the many employees of Lincoln Records and also a judge for this contest.

"To my left here I have Miss. Kagura Hirasaka, another employee of L.R and a judge. And to my right I have Mr. Bankotsu Rae, the man in charge of this contest, yet for some reason makes me do everything."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes behind his mask and shrugged. "You're the one with the vision man."

"I'm not even getting into that with you right now. What I will do is tell all these wonderful kids the rules for this contest!"

"Stop acting like this is the most glamours thing in the world and get on with it." Kagura said with an eye roll of her own.

"Gosh you guys are so dull... Fine! Just for the record these rules aren't really in any particular order I'm just listing them off as I go. Okay rule number one you'll perfrom every Monday. On the first Monday we start the contest you will choose what song you want to sing, and the following Monday will be when you perform a song from a theme that the judges will choose. And by judges I mean me because Bankotsu and Kagura never do anything fun."

To that Bankotsu and Kagura said nothing and just nodded. With no reply to his comment Jakotsu continued.

"Rule number two is that the songs you preform may be covers or something original, but personally I like original pieces a lot better. Rule number three is that Saturday will be elimination day. We won't start eliminating the week we begin but the one after. Rule number four is that after we start you will have one week to prepare another song before the next concert of the contest and if you aren't ready, you're out. Rule number five is that you absolutely _cannot_ steal anyone's songs _ever,_ or even try and re-write them, we and the band will know you'll be out on the spot for that too.

"Rule number six is that we don't allow violence or sabotage of any kind obviously. You also cannot damage equipment either. Rule number seven is that we don't care about dating. We get it you, want who you want." At this he winked in Inuyasha's direction and Inuyasha had to stop himself from puking.

"That's really it for now, and these last few aren't really rules just extra information. First off, family is allowed to come watch the shows with the tickets and rides provided. And secondly, you are allowed to record tracks in the studios we have around for your performances. We'll add more rules and what not if need be, so are there any questions?" One person raised their hand and Jakotsu nodded to them.

"Where will we be staying?" He asked.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention that. We've got a hotel booked for the entire length of the contest! The area where you'll be preforming is right across the street too."

"When are we getting started?" A girl asked.

"We'll send cars out to pick you all up tomorrow afternoon to take you to the hotel."

"Will we be sharing rooms?" Miroku asked with a creepy twinkle in his eye.

"We had to figure out how we wanted to do that." Bankotsu finally said.

"We decided that the boys will have the first two floors and the girls will have the next two." Kagura continued.

"The top floor is where we will be at. You'll all be staying on the same floor with different people, but you be in the same room as your band mates. Is there anything else?"

No one said anything and Jakotsu smiled and clapped his hands together.

"No? Great! Let's get back to partying!" He bounced away into the crowd leaving behind Bankotsu and Kagura who sighed at his behavior.

"Kagome," Rin sang and turned to face her.

"Yes?" She answered already knowing what was about to happen.

"Spill it! What happened? Did you talk? Did you kiss him? Who is he? Which band is he from? Did he use tongue? Did you like it? Are you planning to go-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow it down! We didn't do anything, heck we barely spoke."

"Who is he?"

"Just some guy in a band."

"All the guys here are 'guys in bands'!"

"What about the guy you were chasing after Rin?" Sango asked.

"Him? By the time I got over there I lost him cause they were starting the announcements. Where'd he go anyway?"

 **-.-**

"Come on guys! I wanted to stay and dance!" Ayame whined.

"We don't have time for dancing. We need to get home and pack." Sesshomaru said walking out of the the hotel.

"We have all day to pack! I think you're just trying to run away from shorty back there."

"I run from no one."

"What shorty?" Koga asked.

"There was this cute little short girl in a sandy dress that kept eyeing Sessh. She was just walking over when they called us over for the rule announcement and he didn't hesitate to walk away."

"Oh, I remember her from the auditions! I think it was Rin and she was with my Kami Kandy."

"First off, what kind of same is _Kami Kandy_? And second, how do you know it was her?" Ayame asked.

"Kami Kandy is a sexy name since I don't know her real one. And Rin was the only short girl with dark hair."

" _Kami Kandy is all you got Koga. I know more of her name I just need the rest. Kago... Kago what?"_ Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" Koga asked.

"Just thinking about the contest." He answered.

"You were thinking about that girl too weren't you?" Ayame said.

"No I wasn't I don't think she's that good looking anyway." Inuyasha sighed and slipped his ring and mask off.

"And what's wrong with our Kagome?"

Animals turned around and finally came face to face with Sacred Soul.

 **-.-**

"What exactly did I do wrong?"

"You just about flirted with every single female in there!"

"I was just being polite."

"Polite my ass, Miroku."

Kagome and Rin watched as Sango and Miroku had another 'unofficial lovers quarrel' as they left the hotel. The reason they had to leave in the first place was because Miroku had decided to get familiar with all the female constants, the entire group was almost eliminated.

"Your ass? Now that sounds interesting, wanna take it somewhere private?"

"You nasty little-"

"Guys shush and look over there!" Rin said and ducked behind a car on the street. Kagome came up behind her to see what she was talking about. That's when she noticed four people talking and one of them was Inuyasha.

" _Oh I remember her from the auditions! I think it was Rin and she was with my Kami Kandy."_

" _First off what kind of same is Kami Kandy? And second, how do you know it was her?"_ The girl asked, she must have been the female in the group.

" _Kami Kandy is a sexy name since I don't know her real one. And Rin was the only short girl with dark hair. What are you smirking about?"_ The guy with dark hair and tan skin said.

" _Just thinking about the contest."_ Inuyasha replied.

" _You were thinking of that girl too weren't you?"_ The girl said.

" _No I wasn't I don't think she's that good looking anyway."_ Inuyasha sighed and slipped his ring and mask off.

"And what's wrong with our Kagome?" Rin asked and walked over to them with her mask off.

"Ah, so it's Kagome? My name is Koga." Koga said and extended his arm to her.

Kagome eyed him a little while Miroku made the dumbest comment ever.

"Hey you guys are from Animals."

"Excellent observation Roku, but duh! Anyway, tell me what's wrong with her."

"What do you mean 'duh' how could you tell?" Miroku asked, and took his mask off as well.

"His hair is freaking silver! Who else has silver hair in the contest?"

"Sessh does, but it's black now because he hasn't taken his ring off yet. Oh, and since Koga already started the introductions my name is Ayame, Ayame Iris." Ayame smiled as nicely as she could in the presence of the _Kami Kandy_ girl.

"As you all have already guessed I'm Rin. This here is our player boy Miroku, don't even deny it." Rin said before Miroku could argue. "Then we have the epic Sango and my _talented_ not to mention _beautiful_ cousin Kagome. What do they call you silver boy and silent guy?" Rin said.

"Silver boy? That's cute what are you in second grade?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"There's no reason to be rude, Inuyasha. Rin was just asking a question." Kagome glared and took her mask off too along with Sango.

" _I can't believe I was interested in him. He's a jerk."_ She thought.

"Oh, that's right I remember now you're Inuyasha. Kagome bumped into you at the auditions. Guess that just leaves the silent one." Rin said.

"Rin, I think it's time for us to get going." Sango said looking at the time.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get a name and an explanation to what he said about Kagome."

"We do not need to explain anything to you. Nor do I need to give you my name for any reason. We are rivals and I would prefer it if we kept it that way." Sessh said, who still had not taken off his ring when everyone else had. They all had taken they're masks off when Inuyasha did.

"Did you think I going to ask a stiff ass like you out or something?" Rin laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't want to give your name to me because you think I'm gonna hit on you. And you ran at the ball because you thought I'd do the same thing."

"What does my name have to do with you wanting me?"

"If I knew your name I'd want to learn more about you. Like where you're from, how old you are and all that crap. At least that's what you think it means. Truthfully I only wanted to know because everyone here has given they're name besides you."

"What's the point of this argument? His name is Sesshomaru and he's my older half-brother." Inuyasha said and pulled Sesshomaru's ring off before he could stop him. As Sesshomaru's black hair turned silver again and his brown eyes became gold he gave Inuyasha a look that said they'd talk later. Inuyasha only shrugged in response.

"There was no point he was just being a cocky bastard. I'm ready to go too, but I just want to know what your deal is." Rin said to Inuyasha.

He looked at Kagome who was glaring at him still and realized that he was gonna have a lot of apologizing to do after he said what he was about to say.

"I just don't see why Koga thinks she's so special. She seems pretty average to me."

Kagome cut in then. "Average? That's funny cause earlier you-"

"That doesn't matter, for all you know it could have been a lie."

"Somehow I doubt that. Let's go you guys we have a contest to win." Kagome walked off with a final glare to Inuyasha and her friends followed. Rin flipped Sesshomaru off as she left.

"Way to go dog breath! You made my Kagome upset. And what was that she was saying about earlier?" Koga said and shoved him.

"Hands off before I break them off." Was Inuyasha's only response as he walked away, thinking about how he was going to apologize to Kagome.

"Come on Koga we should get going too. Sesshomaru what's wrong?" Ayame asked and looked at the man next to her. Was she imagining or was he slightly smirking in the direction the Sacred Soul guys went?

" _Feisty little thing isn't she?"_ He thought.

 **-.-**

Kagome walked into Rin's place the next morning and heard a bunch of thumping noises coming from her room.

"Rin?" She called and walked into the bedroom where she found Rin on the floor with her bags in front of her and a piles of clothes everywhere.

"Stupid bass player, stupid sexy bass player. Stupid _player_ bass player! I bet he thinks he's so hot with that long gorgeous silver hair and those golden eyes. How dare he assume I want him! Okay, so maybe I did, but he didn't have to act to damn cocky! Speaking of cock I need some. It has been way too long." Rin was saying as she tossed more stuff around.

"Rin I really didn't need to hear that." Kagome said and tried to stop laughing, but ended up on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"How long have you been there?" Rin asked, as red as a cherry.

"Long enough to know that you think that Sesshomaru is a _sexy stupid bass player_."

"That's what I get for making you guys copies of my house key." Rin stood up and looked at the mess she made.

"Why did you throw all your clothes around like this?" Kagome stood and leaned on the door frame for support since she was still giggling here and there.

"I was looking for some stuff to take that would scream ' _I may be small, but I'm still a woman_ ' or something like that."

"We trying to impress the sexy stupid-"

"Shut the hell up Kagome!"

That caused Kagome to fall over again and that was how Sango and Miroku found her when they came in with they're bags packed.

"What happened here? And in there?" Miroku asked while he looked at Kagome on the floor and the inside of Rin's room.

"Looks like a tornado came through here." Sango said.

"A tornado did pass through. It was the _stupid sexy bass_ -" Kagome said.

"Kagome, I promise that if you don't can it I'll end you." Rin said and kicked her leg.

"I'll ask later, but right now I'll help you pack Rin." Sango said and walked into her room.

"Thank you Sango! At least you care. Unlike my ass munch of a cousin. Pick out all the stuff that screams sexy, but don't forget to throw some cute in there too."

"All of the clothes you own are either cute or sexy."

"You have a point... just toss whatever looks best on me in. Even though just about everything in there does."

Sango gave her a two fingered salute and started organizing stuff while Miroku helped Kagome up.

"You ready for this Kagome?" He asked.

"For what?" She replied and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What else, the contest?"

"Oh that? Please, I was born ready. Literally."

"I hope so cause I did some research on the local bands around here and Animals is pretty popular."

"That's just it Miro," Kagome smiled with a wicked glint in here eyes. "They're only popular around _here_. We'll be popular all over the world once we win this."

 **The contest is going to start real soon!**

 **XxSilverBellxX**


	5. Hashi and Rashi

**Star-Crossed**

 **Contest ti~me!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

 **Chapter 5- Hashi and Rashi**

 **-.-Normal P.O.V-.-**

"Holy crappers this place is amazing!" Rin said.

"How long is this contest supposed to run again?" Sango asked.

"A month or two depending on us, the contestants." Miroku replied.

Sacred Soul stood outside of the Manabu Central Hotel and couldn't believe how beautiful it was. It had five floors, a fountain out front with an angel statue and the group couldn't wait to see the inside.

"What should we do first?" Kagome asked as she pulled her bags out of the trunk.

"Check in and then check this place out, duh." Rin said and took the lead into the building.

 **-.-**

"Welcome to Manabu Central! Are you apart of the contest?" The lady at the front desk asked. Her name tag said that her name was Kara.

"Yes we are apart of the contest, we're Animals." Sesshomaru said.

"Animals... oh there you are! It says here that the boys, Mr. Sesshomaru, Mr. Inuyasha and Mr. Koga are to stay in room 215 on the second floor and Miss Ayame is assigned to room 319 on the fourth floor."

"Very well thank you." Sesshomaru turned to grab his bags and his group followed.

"Hold on a sec! Would you like me to call someone to help you take your bags to your rooms for you?" Kara asked and grabbed the phone to make the call.

"No thank you that won't be necessary."

"Are you sure? It'll only take me a second to-"

"I said that we were fine."

"What crawled up your ass and died? She was just being polite."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was walking up to him with a glare on her face and a hand on her hip since the other hand had bags. The others from Sacred Soul were right behind.

"I told her no once and she asked again, clearly she needed me to be a bit more-"

"No what's clear here is that you, Sesshomaru, are an asshole. You are an asshole with absolutely no manners and you'd better find some quick. I mean I would hate to beat you this early on and only because you don't know how to speak to others."

Ayame and Koga's mouths dropped. Inuyasha only smirked and tried not to laugh. He wasn't sure how his brother was going to respond to being told off by a short little thing like Rin, but he could bet it'd be funny since he was already in a pissy mood.

"We do not have time for this. Come on."

Kagome was a bit surprised that they left without reacting to what Rin said. She glanced over to her friends and saw that they too were a bit surprised, but then they just shrugged and she did too. Rin on the other hand looked mad when she walked up to Kara to check them in.

"Um... thank you for defending me like that. You really didn't have to though, I was being a bit pushy I guess..." Kara said with a nervous smile.

"No you weren't that guy is just horrible. Anyway we're Sacred Soul and we're here for the contest."

"Oh yes, hold on for a second please," She started typing some stuff up on here computer and then smiled. "Ah here we go, in room 321 we have Miss. Rin, Miss. Kagome and Miss. Sango. And in room 208 we have Mr. Miroku." As she handed each of them a key to the room she got this look on her face as if she wanted to know something but just couldn't bring herself to ask. Kagome knew what it was instantly.

"Hey do you mind calling someone to help bring up our stuff? It's pretty heavy." She asked.

Kara smiled at Kagome and nodded.

 **-.-**

"Why in the hell didn't you ask for the damn key?" Koga asked and leaned against the door to the room.

"Don't go blaming me wolf. Sesshomaru was the one that scared the girl and made her forget to hand us keys." Inuyasha said.

"Go get them Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at his brother in disbelief. Why the hell should he be the one to go back down and get the dumb room keys?

"I want you to do it because I don't think you'll get distracted on the way." Sesshomaru answered as if he read his mind.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if I send Koga he'll go down there and start sniffing for our competition and not the room keys."

"I don't like that you used the word 'sniffing'..." Koga said.

"You know what I meant."

"Whatever I'll be back." Inuyasha started for the elevators and before he could press the button it opened and Ayame walked out.

"I was just coming to tell you guys that we don't have keys." She said.

"I know I'm going down now to get them." He stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby.

"Get mine too!" She called just before the doors closed.

"What am I the errand boy?" He muttered to himself.

 **-.-**

Kagome was still at the front desk chatting with Kara when Inuyasha walked up. Her friends had already went up to their rooms.

"I can't wait to see the first concert of... the contest. Hello again, did you need something?"

Kagome raised a brow at Kara's sudden nervousness then glanced over her shoulder to see why.

"Yeah we forgot to ask for the room keys." He said and looked at Kagome.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry about that. Here let me grab those for you." Kara turned to her computer to pull up the information again and Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was making it a point to ignore him. Not liking that one bit he started to say something but Kara spoke again.

"Here you go and again, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget them honest."

"I know that you didn't mean to my brother was being an ass." Inuyasha said and took the keys from her.

"Must run in the family." Kagome said to herself.

"What runs in what family?" Inuyasha asked, clearly he heard her.

"Being an ass must run in your family." She said to Inuyasha and then turned to Kara. "I'll see you later okay? I need to start unpacking and then take a look around with my friends."

"Yeah sure, and hey if you'd like I could give you a quick tour. I'll be going on break in a few."

"That would be awesome, thank you." Kagome smiled at Kara once more before she left for the elevators and didn't even spare Inuyasha another glance.

"Really now? You're just going to ignore me?" He asked, right behind her.

"Yes I am."

Inuyasha took Kagome by the wrist and pulled her into a secluded corner in what looked to be a small dining room.

"Let me go. I have nothing to say to you." She tried to yank her wrist away but he just wouldn't let go.

"Not until you hear me out." When she didn't say anything else he continued. "I didn't mean anything I said and you know that. I only said it so everyone wouldn't think that I had a thing for you."

"What's so bad about having a thing for me?"

"Well first off we've sort of been rivals for quite some time now and we have this contest going on. I don't think that my band would like me getting involved with you or the other way around."

Kagome saw his point. "So you didn't mean what you said?"

"Of course not Kagome. More than anything I just wanted Koga to believe that I wasn't interested."

"The male wolf demon in your band? Does he like me or something?"

"Yeah he's into you all right." Inuyasha had to suppress the growl he felt coming.

"Well I can't say that I feel the same way about him... what should we do?"

"Do about what? Koga? Ignore his dirty wolf ass."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "No not him, I meant about us."

"I guess we could meet in secret until this is all over. Here give me your phone."

She handed it to him and watched as he started pressing buttons. Once he was done he gave her phone back to her and pulled his own phone out as it started ringing.

"There, now we've got each others numbers."

"Wait who is Hashi?" Kagome asked as she read the name of the contact on her screen.

"That would be me. I decided to use the last part of my last name in case someone decides to go through your phone. What's the last part of your last name?"

"Rashi, as in Higurashi."

"Hashi and Rashi huh? That seems set up." Inuyasha's phone rang again and he groaned when he saw who it was. Oops he was doing something wasn't he...

" _Earth to Inuyasha! How long does it take to get a couple of freaking room keys?"_ Ayame asked, sounding frustrated.

"My bad I got a bit sidetracked." He glanced at Kagome as he said this.

" _Well hurry up! I want to go in my room to freshen up before I go look around."_

"I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and smiled at Kagome.

"I've got to go and get these keys to the guys. Want to meet up later?"

"Sure I'll text you, or you can text me."

"You text me when you finish taking that tour." He left her after that and her phone rang this time.

"Hello?" She answered, without looking at the caller ID.

" _Ka-go-me! Where in the hell are you? We only have a few hours to look around before the contest officially starts!"_ Rin said.

"Okay, okay I'm on my way." Kagome hung up and sighed, her cousin was such a pain.

 **-.-**

Kagome never got the chance to text Inuyasha because going around the hotel had taken longer than she thought and by the time they finished it was time for the contest to begin. What Kagome didn't understand was why they wanted to start this thing the same day they all arrived at the hotel. No one had even gotten a chance to meet each other yet.

"Do you think they'll have an elimination tonight?" Rin asked as they were changing.

"Mr. Jakotsu said that they wouldn't be eliminating on the first week we started performing." Sango said.

"They could have changed that." Kagome said, as she pulled on her tights under her skirt.

"Well even so, I know that it won't be us that's out first." Rin said and clipped her hair back.

"Can I borrow some of that confidence Rin?" Sango asked and bent down to lace her boots.

"Me too." Kagome said.

"Sorry ladies, unfortunately there's only enough confidence for Rin."

Kagome shoved her lightly as she ran over to answer the door.

"Are you girls ready?" Miroku asked.

"When did you knock?" Sango asked.

"I just knocked? You didn't hear me?"

"It was the lightest tap ever, but luckily I've got these internal Miroku censors." Kagome said.

"And just what are internal Miroku censors? And why do you have them?"

"I know when you're in the area. Just in case you want to try something you shouldn't."

"You girls should really learn to trust me."

"And you should really learn to keep those hands of yours to yourself." Sango said.

"You guys we don't have time for another one of your lovers quarrels! We've got to get moving." Rin said and pulled Kagome out of the room with her.

"Wait a minute Rin, one of our what?" Sango said and ran out after the girl. Miroku shook his head at them and closed the room door on the way out.

 **-.-**

"Hello and welcome to the first concert of the contest! I'm your host, Jakotsu Rae, and here with me I have Kagura Hirasaka and Bankotsu Rae! Kagura and I work for Lincoln Records, the ones offering the record deal for the winners. And Bankotsu is the man in charge of everything else and will be offering the cash prize. Now, originally the contest was supposed to start on the first of May, but we decided to spice things up and start today. And along with this, we will also be _eliminating_ our first group tonight. Good luck kiddies and here to start us off tonight we have Dark Star!"

Kagome and her group were nervous to hear that they'd be starting eliminations tonight, but that fear was nothing compared to what they felt now as they listen to this Dark Star group preform. The lead singer was a female and her voice was absolute magic. The other two in the group, a man and another woman, played so well with her that it had Kagome glued to her spot, watching them in utter amazement.

 _ **Lead,**_ **Lead and female backup**

 **...Some of them want to use you**

 **Some of them want to get used by you**

 **Some of them want to abuse you**

 **Some of them want to be abused...**

Inuyasha had to admit that he was a little more than impressed by these guys. The lead singer wasn't hard on the eyes either. Long black hair, a great figure, pale skin, and a nice voice. He knew that his group had nothing to worry about, but he wondered how Kagome was feeling...

"Okay so they sound... more than amazing, but we've got this." Rin said.

"Rin that girl has the most gorgeous voice in the world! How could I compete with that?" Kagome asked.

"Are you being serious? Kagome, you got this. They sound nice, sure, but we are going to do so much better." Sango said.

Kagome still looked a bit worried as Dark Star wrapped up their song and left the stage.

"Wow, wonderful performance guys! That was absolutely incredible, and next we have Sacred Soul!"

Rin looked at each of them and nodded before she started the count off.

"One, two, three, four!"

 _ **Kagome,**_ **Rin and Sango with Kagome**

 _ **Nothing I say comes out right**_

 _ **I can't love without a fight**_

 _ **No one ever knows my name**_

 _ **When I pray for sun, it rains**_

 _ **I'm so sick of wasting time**_

 _ **But nothing's moving in my mind**_

 _ **Inspiration can't be found**_

 _ **I get up and fall but**_

 **I'm alive, I'm alive, oh yeah**

 **Between the good**

 **And that's where you'll find me**

 **Reaching for heaven...**

"They're good." Sesshomaru said.

"Whoa did the Ice King just _compliment_ them?" Ayame asked.

"Of course they are, especially my Kagome." Koga smirked.

"Will you let that go? It's never going to happen between you two." Inuyasha said.

"Says who? All it'll take is one time alone with me and she'll never get enough." He laughed and turned back to "his" woman.

Inuyasha was about to hit him, but Sesshomaru held him back and shook his head. That was fine, he wouldn't go after Koga right now... but later...

"My goodness we have some serious talent in here tonight! Next, ladies and gents coming to the stage we have, Animals!"

 _ **Inuyasha,** Koga, _**Koga and Ayame with Inuyasha**

 _Step right up! Ladies and gentleman_

 _Come and see,things your eyes won't believe_

 _Some say they are aliens_

 _Some say they are strangers_

 _Some say they are not of this world_

 _We will not conform to the masses_

 _Whether they scorn, or whether they attack us_

 _Come one, come all_

 _Welcome to the freakshow!_

 _ **Welcome to the freakshow**_

 _ **Step up, status quo**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the ride**_

 _ **Welcome to the freakshow**_

 _ **We got horns and halos**_

 _ **We ain't afraid and we ain't buying your lies**_

 _ **Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it**_

 _ **Guess you don't even know who I am**_

 _ **I don't believe it, need it, see it, feed it, breed it**_

 _ **Time to make my final stand**_

 **Welcome to the freakshow**

 **This is where the freaks go**

 **This is the place, that they, can never take away**

 **Welcome to the freakshow...**

"What do you think about this group?" The white haired keyboardist asked her lead singer.

"Both of these groups could be very good competition." The lead responded.

"We haven't even listened to the other bands." The drummer said.

"Do we really need to? I saw them earlier and they all looked so pathetic I wanted to laugh." The keyboardist said.

"Now, now, Tsubaki, no need to be mean. We can listen to the other groups, but it's clear that the only real threat will be Sacred Soul and Animals." The lead said.

"What should we do about them, Kikyo?" The drummer asked the lead.

"Nothing for now, Naraku. Let's just see how this all turns out." Kikyo said and continued to watch.

After Animals the other groups performed and Jakotsu stood on the stage again with Kagura and Bankotsu.

"Weren't they all just amazing? Let's have another round of applause for this talents groups!" The crowd cheered and Jakotsu waited until they settled down some before continuing. "Sadly though, one of them must go and the judges and I have already made our choice. So will the bands Panic and Angel please step forward?"

They did, and stood at opposite ends of the stage with the judges at the center.

"The way these eliminations will work is like this. We will call two bands up to the stage, one the unfortunate loser and the other the band that barely made the cut. The reason we decided to have the band that barely makes the cut come up is because it'll hopefully give them the opportunity to improve as the competition goes on. And so with this said I'm sad to say that tonight, the band that we will be losing is Panic. I'm sorry you guys."

"You'll find the instructions for what you'll need to do in each of your rooms." Kagura said.

"Thank you all for coming and we'll see you next week when the bands will be performing songs according to a theme of the judges choosing." Bankotsu said.

"You mean a theme that I'm going to have to think of all on my own." Jakotsu said to him as they left the stage.

 **Songs Used:**

 **Sweet Dreams (Emily Browning)**

 **I'm Alive by Becca**

 **Freakshow by Skillet**

 **I could've added some more at the end here, but I have something for you.**

 **This contest is going to go how you guys want in a way, so the next group to be eliminated will be picked by you! I have a poll up on my page and it has the names of all the groups (minus Sacred Soul, Animals, and of course Dark Star) and all you have to do is decide who goes next. You can decide however you want like for example you can kick out the bands based on how dumb the names are (I literally picked some based off of objects in a room like Green Box lol) or on something else (I'm going to be throwing in some random characters as members of some of these bands)**

 **Here is a list of the bands on the poll:**

 **Red Viper**

 **Diamonds in the Rough**

 **Sleepless**

 **Silence**

 **Zuro**

 **Angel**

 **Green Box**

 **Clarity**

 **Jackal**

 **Fractured**

 **Kuro-hime**

 **Eternity**

 **Zombie Scare**

 **White Lily**

 **Wonderland**

 **Krill**

 **That's all the bands, the poll is up and running so happy voting!**

 **XxSilverBellxX**


	6. Let's Keep it Simple

**Star-Crossed**

 **Hey guys! The poll is still going so don't be afraid to vote okay? It'll be more interesting this way.**

* * *

 **I fixed the rules a bit and here's what it looks like:**

 **-Rule #1: Performances are every Monday. One Monday the bands will decide what to sing, and the next the judges (Jakotsu) will pick a theme and the bands have to sing something that goes with the selected theme.**

 **-Rule #2: They have until the next performance day to work. If you aren't ready, you're out. (So Monday they perform something, there is an elimination on Saturday, and then they have to perform again on the upcoming Monday)**

 **-Rule #3: Songs can be covers or original.**

 **-Rule #4: Every Saturday is elimination day. They weren't supposed to have an elimination on the first day but oh well!**

 **-Rule #5: Absolutely no stealing songs! Or attempting to re-write them. You'll be out on the spot**

 **-Rule #6: No violence or sabotage.**

 **-Rule #7: You want to get to know the competition and date them? Go ahead! Makes it interesting.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

 **Chapter 6- Let's Keep It Simple**

 **-.-Normal P.O.V-.-**

"Let's keep this simple. What can we perform that fits Jakotsu's theme and doesn't make us look too ridiculous?" Rin asked her friends the day after the concert in the girls' room. "Is _anyone_ listening to me? GET YOUR ASSES OFF OF THE PHONES AND PAY ATTENTION!" Seriously, she'd been trying to their attention for like, twenty minutes now.

"Did you say something Rin?" Sango asked and looked up from her game of Temple Run.

"Nope I was just muttering to myself this entire time. Yes I said something moron! I said that we need to think of a song to sing that won't make us look stupid."

"Relax Rin, we'll think of something before the next time we have to perform." Miroku said and put his phone down to look over the theme rules again.

 _ **Theme #1: Oh, Childhood of Mine!**_

 _ **This theme is all about the good ol' days when life was about when the next episode of your favorite show was coming out and not when he/she would finally return your calls and texts. Pick a song from either a kid show or movie to sing for the next performance of the contest, and, if you really want to spice things up WEAR A COSTUME!**_

 _ **-Your Hosts (but really it's just Jakotsu)**_

"I don't know what to sing and I want to just get it out of the way now so we won't have to worry about it later." Rin groaned and threw herself back on her bed.

"What do you think Kagome? You're pretty much the expert on all this stuff." Miroku asked and didn't get a response because Kagome was smiling at whatever she was doing on her phone.

"You won't get an answer from her. She's been glued to her phone all morning." Sango said and put hers away.

"You've got no room to talk, but at least you finally put it away." Rin sighed and threw a pillow at Kagome.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Kagome asked and glared at her friends.

"Oh hey, it is possible to get you to focus on anything else other than your phone. What were you doing anyway?"

"Nothing, I was just looking up places to get coffee around here." Kagome stood up and tossed the pillow back on the bed. "Anyone want anything? I'm feeling mocha deprived and need to get another one asap."

"Can't you help us figure out what to sing before you go?" Rin whined.

"I promise that when I come back we'll have our song. Now, last chance for orders before I go."

"Get me a mocha too and a chocolate chip muffin."

"Anyone else?" Kagome grabbed her purse and stood by the door.

"I'm good for now, I'll just grab something from downstairs." Sango said and stood up as well.

"I think I'll go with you, my sweet." Miroku said.

"Stop calling me those stupid names. Are you coming Rin?"

"I think that I'll take a shower first and then met you down there afterwards." Rin said and sat up to wave as they left.

 **-.-**

"Come to the pool with me Koga." Ayame said with her bathing suit on and a towel around her body.

"I was going to go the gym with Sesshomaru." He said and yawned from the couch he was sitting on while waiting for Sesshomaru to get ready.

"Really? Okay I'll see you guys later then." Ayame made a show of looking sad before she left and Koga sighed.

"She does that on purpose, right? She knows that I can't ever deny her when she acts like that." He asked Inuyasha and went to his suitcase for a bathing suit.

"That girl has you wrapped around her finger. She knows exactly what to do to make you listen to her." Inuyasha replied as he put his phone in his pocket and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Koga asked as he sat on his bed and waited for Sesshomaru to get out of the bathroom to tell him about the change in plans.

"I'm going out to look around town for a bit. I should be back before five or so."

"I don't remember asking when you'd be back. I wonder if I'll see Kagome at the pool..." Koga said that last part to himself and he leaned back on his bed with a devilish grin on his face.

" _You won't be seeing her in the hotel at all today, wolf."_ Inuyasha thought and left the room where he found Ayame leaning against the wall, waiting for Koga.

"What's he doing? I thought he was coming." She asked.

"He's waiting on Sesshomaru to get out of the bathroom I think."

Ayame nodded and smiled. "I totally have him wrapped around my finger. I knew he'd come with me."

"That you do Ayame, that you do. Want anything while I'm out?"

"I'd love it if you could find some black or dark red hair ties for me. I keep losing mine and it's annoying."

"Black or dark red hair ties, got it."

 **-.-**

Kagome thought that Manabu was the most gorgeous place on earth as she made her way to cafe that was by the hotel. She wasn't lying when she told her friends that she was felling mocha deprived, it had been forever since she last had one and she was craving another one. The cafe smelled like coffee and baked goods when she walked in and she couldn't miss the real reason she came out in the first place. He was sitting at a table in the back with two menus in front of him and he was looking out of the window when she walked over.

"Looking for someone?" She asked and sat down in front of him.

"Nope, I knew you were here the second you walked in." He said.

"How?"

He pointed to his nose and smirked. "Like I could miss your scent."

"Shut up Inuyasha! Are you saying that I smell?" She laughed so that he would know that she wasn't actually offended.

"You do smell, but it isn't in a bad way. It's like gardenia or something like that."

"I do use gardenia scented body wash." She shrugged and opened her menu.

There was a comfortable silence between them until someone came to take their order. After they left Kagome decided to start a conversation.

"Have you picked a song to sing?" She asked.

"No not yet, what about you?" He said.

"I think Rin was trying to figure something out before I left but I wasn't paying attention."

"Why not? Were you distracted by something... or someone?" He smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. She threw a balled up napkin at him.

"Yeah I totally was. It was some guy named _Hashi_ that I can't stand."

"I feel the opposite about this girl I know named _Rashi_. She's great and I knew it from the moment I met her."

"Really? What's this Rashi girl like?"

The waiter came and set their orders down on the table. Inuyasha thanked him before he continued.

"Well she's really beautiful, like you'd have to do a double take when she walks by to make sure you aren't imagining how pretty she is. And she is one of the most amazing singers that I've ever heard. Keep in mind that I'm a picky person and it's not easy to impress me. Oh, and she has this thing where she can go from being sweet and a little shy, to calm and playful, to feisty and ready to punch your lights out in a second."

Kagome threw her head back and laughed at how Inuyasha described her. "You make me sound like a pretty bipolar person!"

"No I don't, I make Rashi sound like a pretty bipolar person that can also sing really well."

Kagome's phone decided to ring at that moment and she wanted to chuck it out of the window. Why couldn't she have a conversation with Inuyasha without it ringing and interrupting them every time?

"Sorry, hold on a second." She sighed as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

" _Are you done yeeeet?_ Rin sang over the phone.

"No, not yet." She answered.

" _But you promised to have a song ready!"_

"I said that I'd have one ready when I came back."

" _So come back noooow! I think we're the only band that doesn't have a song ready yet."_

"We aren't the only band that does have a song."

" _Yes we are. I heard that wolf demon guy from Animals talking about the song they were going to sing a minute ago."_

"They haven't picked a song yet." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he shrugged.

" _How do you know?"_

"Um... I just do. Look I'm about to make my way back now, okay? See you in a bit." Kagome hung up and put her phone back in her purse.

"Before we go back to the hotel can you come with me?" Inuyasha stood up and put money down on the table to pay for their food.

"Sure, but I have to get something for Rin from here before we go. Where are we going?"

"Ayame needs hair ties or something and I have no idea which ones to get."

Kagome smiled and started towards the counter with Inuyasha. "Don't worry I'll educate you."

 **-.-**

Back in the hotel now, Kagome didn't even make it four steps inside before Rin grabbed her arm and ran her into a practice room.

"Rin! I could've spilled this everywhere!" Kagome said about the still hot coffee in her hand.

"I'm sorry, and I'll calm down once we know what song we're doing and we get a chance to practice."

Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango, they didn't know what to tell her.

"She's been like this since you left." Sango said.

Kagome couldn't blame her. She'd been looking forward to this contest and she really wanted to win.

"Well on the way back I narrowed it down to two songs. I think that we should either do Free from the Princess and the Pauper or To Be a Princess, To Be a Popstar from the Princess and the Popstar. What do you think?"

"That's perfect. Neither one is too silly and if we do it just right we can really impress the judges." Rin said.

"Who would sing the princess part and who would sing the other part?" Sango asked.

"I think that Kagome should do the princess part either way and that Rin or Sango could do other part." Miroku suggested.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I can't do it because I'm a guy sweetheart."

"Let's practice both of them and see how it goes." Kagome said and walked over to the microphone.

The door to the practice room flew open and a two guys and a girl came storming in. One of the guys was kinda of cute and the other had a little hair on his head and sort of resembled a whale. The girl looked similar to the both of them and it was clear that they all were related in some way.

"Get out, we're using this room." The girl said and crossed her arms.

"We were here first. You can wait until we're done." Rin said and continued to warm up the keyboard.

"Don't care, Soten and her brothers want to use this room now!"

Kagome looked at the three of them and was getting a little nervous because one of the guys was staring at her.

"Yeah, let us use the room now and we'll think about giving it to you later." The whale like guy said and walked in so that he could take the drumsticks from Sango.

"Relax Manten, they were here first." The sort of cute one said and put his arm around Kagome. "We'd be happy to take the room after you. But only if this girl agrees to hang out with me later."

Kagome shivered and moved away from him. "That's okay we'll come back later."

"Keep your hands off of her creep!" Sango glared at him and Hiten glared back.

"Silence human! She isn't good enough for you anyway, brother Hiten." Manten laughed and started banging on the drums.

"Who asked you?" Hiten rolled his eyes and grabbed a guitar.

"Come on guys." Miroku said and led them out of the practice room.

"Who the hell were those people? I swear if I ever see that Hiten creep around Kagome again I'll shove my sticks so far up... my sticks!" Sango ran back to the practice room and Miroku went after her.

"There's no way they'll get those back." Kagome said to Rin.

"Yeah there is." Rin said and pulled out her phone to make a call. She walked away so that she hear the person on the other end. Sometime later Jakotsu and Bankotsu showed up and Rin pointed to the practice room that everyone was in.

"What's going on?" They heard Bankotsu ask as he opened the door.

"That's who you called?" Kagome asked.

"Yup. I knew that this wasn't going to be solved without a little extra help." Rin said.

"You'd better keep your part of the deal. Kami knows how impossible it is to get Bankotsu up from his afternoon naps." Jakotsu said.

"I promise to call you tomorrow about our spa date."

Kagome wanted to know when the two of them got so close and was about to ask, but Sango, Miroku and Bankotsu exited the room with Sango's drumsticks before she got the chance.

" _I can ask later."_ She thought and shook her head at Sango's triumphant face.

"They won't be messing with us for a while." She said.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did. Any longer and Sango was going to be fighting a bunch of thunder demons." Miroku said.

"I'm not dumb enough to take on three demons by myself. Let alone ruin our chance to win the competition."

"Since it wasn't your group that started it you won't be facing any punishments. The members from Fractured on the other hand will be dealing with Kagura later." Bankotsu said with a yawn and walked to the elevator.

"A little warning, Kagura is scary when you get on her bad side. Don't forget about tomorrow Rin." He waved at everyone and ran after Bankotsu.

"When did you two get so close?" Sango asked.

"Yesterday after the concert. We hung out downstairs for a while and exchanged numbers." Rin said as if it was nothing.

"You make it sound like it was nothing. Teach me to be social!" Kagome said and Rin laughed at her.

"We never decided on a song." Sango pointed out as they walked to the elevators.

"We can do it tomorrow. For now, I want to go and hang out by the pool for a little bit." Rin said.

 **-.-**

"That song is lame. No way am I singing it." Inuyasha said to Koga from the side of the pool. He walked back to the hotel a little bit after Kagome did so that they wouldn't be seen coming in together and walked to the pool to find his friends. They were there by themselves and he took a seat next to Sesshomaru on one of the lounge chairs while Koga and Ayame swam.

"What did you have in mind?" Ayame asked as she continued swimming around.

"I wanted to that song from Adventure Time that Marceline sang."

"Which one? The fry song?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, the one she sang to PB when they were trying to get the door open."

"I'm Just Your Problem?" Koga asked.

"Yeah that one."

"What's wrong with Friends on The Other Side? With a few special effects and some nice costumes, it'll be awesome."

"I'm not a big fan of Dr. Facilier." Inuyasha chose to glance around at that moment and saw Kagome walk in with her band. She had a black and white bikini and a simple black cover up over it and a towel around her shoulders. It took everything in him to stop looking at her and to focus on the conversation he was having.

"Damn she looks amazing." Koga said and lifted himself up so that he was sitting on the ledge of the pool with his legs in the water.

Sesshomaru had similar thoughts, but wouldn't voice them as he watched Rin take off the cover she had on and jump into the pool in the pink one piece she had on with a single strap that went around the shoulder.

"Can you guys stop ogling them for a second and decided on a song?" Ayame asked, frustrated with how they were behaving.

"No one is ogling anybody." Inuyasha said.

"I'm ogling, and I'm going to do more than that." Koga stood up fully and walked over to Kagome.

"Koga!" Ayame called started getting out to go after him.

"Hey Kagome, remember me?" Koga asked and stood in front of her.

Kagome thought about it for a second and then remember that this was Koga from Animals. The one that liked her.

"You're Koga from Animals." She said and glanced over his shoulder to look at Inuyasha. He was still sitting in the lounge chair she saw him in when she walked in. She also noticed how he was now glaring at Koga.

"That's right. This is the first time that we've officially spoken isn't it?"

"Why'd you leave me like that Koga?" Ayame asked and wrapped her arms around his left one.

"I didn't go anywhere?"

"Kagome! Come in the water with me!" Rin said. She knew that Kagome was becoming uncomfortable and wanted to help her cousin get away.

"I'll be right there. Excuse me guys." Kagome moved around them and ended up walking into Inuyasha.

"You've really got to watch where you're going." He said and helped steady her.

"And you've really got to stop getting in my way."

"Stop flirting with the enemy and come on." Rin said and splashed her. The water ended up getting on Inuyasha as well.

"Thanks Rin, I was looking forward to getting a head start on my shower." Inuyasha said.

 **I'm going to try and update as much as possible now that I don't have much going on these days. Remember to vote and review!**

 **XxSilverBellxX**


	7. Dark Star

**Star-Crossed**

 **Remember when I said that I didn't have much going on? Whelp that was before I started going back to school and yeah, haha. I'm still going to update though so don't worry.**

 **I fixed the rules one more time, and hopefully the last time:**

 **-Rule #1: Performances are every Monday. One Monday the bands will decide what to sing, and the next the judges (Jakotsu) will pick a theme and the bands have to sing something that goes with the selected theme.**

 **-Rule #2: They have until the next performance day to work. If they aren't ready, they're out. (So Monday they perform something, there is an elimination on Saturday, and then they'll have to perform again on the upcoming Monday.)**

 **-Rule #3: Songs can be covers or originals.**

 **-Rule #4: Every Saturday is elimination day. They weren't supposed to have an elimination on the first day, but oh well!**

 **-Rule #5: Absolutely no stealing songs, or attempting to re-write them! They'll be out on the spot.**

 **-Rule #6: No violence or sabotage.**

 **-Rule #7: Want to get to know the competition and date them? Go ahead! Makes it interesting.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or any song I may use in any chapter.**

 **Chapter 7- Dark Star**

 **-.-Normal P.O.V-.-**

"Should I wear red, or another color?" Kagome asked Sango while they were looking at clothes in a store.

"I think that red would look good. What about me? Should I go for white or black?" Sango asked and held up the shirts she couldn't pick between.

"Why not wear both?"

"Both tops?"

"No, both colors."

Sango's eyes got wide as she turned around and went back to look for black and white things. Kagome shook her head with a smile as she watched her go, then went back to looking for something for herself. She ended up with a long sleeved, red lace dress that had a small black belt around the waist. If she paired this dress with her dark brown boots and fedora, she would look amazing tonight.

"Tell me that this isn't the best sweater you've ever seen." Sango said with a long sleeve black and white sweater in her hands. One half of it was black, and the other was white. Kagome could tell that Sango was in love with it and she had to admit that it perfect for her as well.

"That's amazing. It's totally you, and you could wear that long silver necklace with the big heart pendant with it."

"Genius, Kagome. What would I do without you?"

"You would sit in a corner and cry because you wouldn't be able to pick out clothes."

Sango slapped Kagome's arm and laughed. "Shut up, that is not true."

"Maybe not the part about you crying, but you'd definitely be lost without my help."

"Touché. Come on, let's ring this stuff up so we can get ready. Nice choice by the way. The lace is really hot."

"Let's hope that it isn't too hot. I don't want to burn up on stage."

 **-.-**

"When are they coming back? I need someone to help me fix my hair." Rin asked herself in the nearly empty dining room.

She had been waiting in their room for Kagome and Sango to come back, but got thirsty so she went downstairs and managed to get the last of the orange juice. After she finished it she decided to stay down there and wait on them since they shouldn't take that much longer. Wrong. Rin had been waiting on them for at least ten minutes upstairs, and ten more while she was downstairs. And Miroku was nowhere to be found.

"He's probably being a creep in the gym or something." She said.

"Who are you talking to?"

Rin looked to her left and saw none other than Sesshomaru Takahashi from Animals. Or as she liked to call him, asshat.

"Not you, asshat." She said and looked the other way.

He wanted to laugh at how childish she was acting. He took the seat in front of her and didn't say anything when she turned back to glare at him.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "I'm sitting."

"At my table, go away."

"Do you have proof that this particular table belongs to you alone?"

Rin was starting to get annoyed. Why did he have to start bugging her now of all times?

"Look, I'm going to close my eyes and count to three. When I open them, your ass better be gone."

"And what will happen if my ass isn't gone?"

"You don't want to find out." Rin closed her eyes like she said and counted. When she opened them again he was still there with, what she could only assume, was an amused look on his face.

"I wanted to find out." He said.

"God, you are the most annoying person I've ever met!" She stood up from the table to leave, but before she could, he said something that made her stop to look at him.

"And you are the most interesting person I've ever met." He said.

They watched each other for a while after that until someone called Rin's name and snapped her out of the trance she was in.

"Is that you Rin? I thought you were waiting in the room." Sango said.

Rin looked away from Sesshomaru, slightly embarrassed at being caught in a moment with him, and to Sango and Kagome. "I was, but the two of you were taking too long and I got thirsty."

"Well do you want to come back to the room with us, or finish up… whatever this is?" Kagome asked and tried her hardest not to laugh at how embarrassed Rin was.

"This wasn't anything. He was getting on my nerves, and I was just about to leave. Come on." Rin pulled the girls away and towards the elevator without a second glance at Sesshomaru.

"So, what were you thirsty for? A hot drink of water called Sesshomaru?" Sango asked while Rin repeatedly pressed the up button for the elevator.

"Did you just call him hot?" Kagome asked as she pulled out her phone to check her messages.

"I know a good-looking guy when I see one." Sango shrugged.

"No you don't. That's why you like Miroku." Rin said.

"You don't think he's good looking?" Kagome asked.

"I mean he's okay, but he isn't super-hot like…"

"Sesshomaru?" Sango teased.

"Would you stop bring him up? I don't like him."

"We saw the way you were looking at each other." Kagome said.

Rin rolled her eyes at them and walked into the elevator when the doors finally opened. She could try to convince them that she didn't like him, but in the end, they would never believe her. Not that they would be wrong not to, she was still slightly interested in him. Just slightly.

"Whatever, I'm done with this conversation." She said and leaned against the wall.

"Sorry we'll stop teasing you. Anyway, you guys wanna go to a party tonight?" Kagome asked.

"A party? Where and when?" Sango asked.

"It'll be after the concert tonight in this nightclub that's not too far from the hotel."

"Who will be going?" Rin asked.

"I think that it'll just be the bands in the contest."

"I'll have to pick out another outfit." Sango said.

"I'll help you. You can even borrow something of mine if you can't find anything." Rin said.

"So you guys want to go?" Kagome asked, getting excited.

"Hell yeah, it beats staying in the hotel. It's not bad or anything, but I'd rather be out doing something instead of sitting in our room all day."

"I second that." Sango said.

"And I third it. We're partying tonight."

 **-.-**

"Hey, hey, everyone! And welcome to tonight's show!" Jakotsu opened, and the crowd cheered.

"You guys ready?" Miroku asked.

"You know it." Rin said and wiped her hands on her dress.

She had on a short sleeved, mid-thigh length dress. The top half of the dress was white with flower patterns and the bottom of the dress was a plain pastel pink. To compliment it, she put a small black belt around her waist and wore black open toed heels. She also got Kagome to curl her hair and pin some of it back while the rest fell behind her.

"Starting us off today will be Wonderland with All Star!" Jakotsu said and moved aside so that the band could take the stage.

"Isn't that Dark Star over there?" Rin asked and pointed to two women. One had long black hair and the other had long white hair.

"I think so. I hardly ever see them around the hotel." Sango said.

"They're one of the bands that like to keep to themselves." Miroku said.

Tsubaki noticed the other band watching them and nudged Kikyo.

"I did a bit of research on those kids." She said in a hushed voice.

"Which kids would those be?" Kikyo asked.

"The ones from Shikon Valley and Inori."

"What did you find out?"

"Apparently, they were both very popular. They often competed with each other over gigs and it's rumored that they don't like each other because of that."

"How silly is that?" Kikyo laughed.

"Are the rumors true? If they are we can use that against them somehow." Naraku asked. He had been nearby listening in.

"I'm not sure. I haven't gotten a chance to see how they act around each other." Tsubaki said.

"We don't need to do anything just yet. We'll wait for the losers to get eliminated, and when the time comes, if we have to, we'll start making our move." Kikyo said.

"What do you mean by 'if we have to'? We'll definitely have to do something about them."

"They're good, but they may not be good enough to make it to the end of the competition."

"They are. I wouldn't take them lightly, Kikyo."

"Do you want to win, or not?" Naraku asked.

"We need to start thinking about how we're going to get rid of them!" Tsubaki said.

"When the time comes." Kikyo walked away from them and towards one the members of the possible threat. She was aware of how much of a threat these kids were, she just wanted to take her time and plan the best elimination method.

"Hello there. I'm Kikyo from Dark Star, and I just wanted to wish you good luck."

Kagome was in awe. Not only was Kikyo an amazing singer, she was also pretty. She had her hair curled and had on a wavy purple tank top with black skinny jeans, and black strappy heels.

"I'm Kagome from Sacred Soul and I hope you do good too." Kagome said and shook Kikyo's hand.

"We'll do better than good sweetie. Just watch." Tsubaki said as she stood next to Kikyo.

"This is my friend Tsubaki. Tsubaki, this is Kagome and…" She trailed off for Kagome to fill in the other names.

"Hey, I'm Rin." Rin waved at them.

"I'm Sango, and this is… where did Miroku go?" Sango asked and looked around.

"I think that's him over there." Kagome said and pointed out a guy that looked like Miroku talking to a girl wearing a headset.

"Why is he always flirting with other girls?" Sango asked and walked over to him.

"Sorry about that." Rin apologized.

"Does he flirt with other women often?" Tsubaki asked.

"Only when we aren't keeping an eye on him." Kagome said.

"And his girlfriend… Sango, was it? I'm sure she doesn't like that."

"Sango and Miroku aren't dating… yet. And yeah she isn't too happy when she sees him with other girls." Rin said.

Tsubaki got this look on her face, and Rin was going to ask about it, but Miroku and Sango came back before she could.

"You'll never guess what." Miroku said.

"I don't want to guess, so tell me." Rin said.

"We were voted the crowds favorite!" Sango said.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. Tsubaki noticed this and wanted to say 'I told you so', but couldn't since they were around the others. She _would_ say it later though.

"Dark Star, you're up next." The girl with the headset said to Kikyo and Tsubaki.

"Come on, let's get Naraku." Kikyo said and walked away.

"How did you find out we were the crowds favorite?" Kagome asked.

"The girl I was with just with told me. She said that we were at the top, with Animals and Dark Star right behind us."

"I knew we were better than Animals." Rin said with a smirk she couldn't hold back.

 **-.-**

Kikyo and Tsubaki set up on the stage on two stools facing the audience, with guitars in their hands. Tsubaki counted off softly and Kikyo played the first few notes.

 _ **Kikyo**_ **, Tsubaki,** _Both_

 _ **Here we are, far from home**_

 _ **A little bit hungry, and a little alone**_

 **But it's alright**

 **Yes, it's alright…**

Even as she was up on stage preforming, Kikyo couldn't get Sacred Soul out of her mind. She didn't want to start working on getting rid of people this early on, but she clearly had no choice now. She deserved to win. And not for the money, she couldn't care less about that, it was the fame she wanted. To have tons of people screaming her name while she stood there and took it all in. She wanted to be a star, and she was going to be. No one would get in her way.

… _ **Can't stay long**_ **(can't stay long)**

 _ **Passing through**_ **(passing through)**

 _ **Don't know where we're**_ _going to_

 _But it's alright_

' _Cause we just might_

 _Find a way that's true_

Kikyo and Tsubaki picked up the tempo and Naraku joined in with a beat on the drums. This theme was ridiculous to him, and the song was even more so, but he knew that there was no point in complaining about it. Still, he would've preferred a song that didn't come from a Barbie movie. He only agreed to do it because Kikyo and Tsubaki assured him that people would like.

… _Can't go back so we gotta go on_

 _We'll stick together, staying strong_

 _There's a diamond castle in my mind_

 _And someday soon_

 _We're gonna_ **find it** _…_

The song ended, and afterwards Kikyo and Tsubaki waved to the crowd as they walked off, with Naraku behind them.

"Absolutely gorgeous! Weren't they incredible?" Jakotsu said and gave the group a final round of applause. "Coming up next after a quick break will be Animals with Someday from the movie Rags!"

 **-.-**

"Someday? I haven't heard that song in a while." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"I hadn't either until Ayame barged into our room the other day and convinced us to do it."

The break was only ten minutes long, so Inuyasha decided to text Kagome and asked her to meet him outside where no one would see them. She agreed to do it of course, but only for five minutes.

"Does that song really fit the theme?" Kagome asked as she kept an eye out for anyone that might be nearby.

"It does, we checked with Jakotsu. What are you looking for?"

"Just want to make sure no one will see us."

"We're just talking, Kagome. No big deal."

"What if people with cameras show up? Or even someone from our groups like Rin or Koga? It won't look like just talking to them."

"We're both at a respectable distance from each other, so it can't look like anything else. Now, if I was like this…" He caged her in against the wall of the building with his arms and leaned into her. "You could argue that weren't _just_ talking."

Kagome was surprised at how close he was to her, and couldn't focus on anything but how _close_ he was and how good he smelled. Inuyasha was just as surprised, even though he was the one that put them in this position, and felt like he could stare into her eyes all night.

"We need to go back inside." She whispered after some time.

"You're right, but I really don't want to." He whispered back and started to lean down towards her lips.

Their lips were just about to connect when… Kagome's phone rang.

"Son of a… I'm going to throttle her." She said, already knowing who it was.

"Just don't answer." Inuyasha said and tried to get her back into the mood.

"I'm not going to, but if I don't go back in she'll look for me."

Inuyasha wanted to throttle Rin himself. She always called at the worst times. He had to wonder if she knew that they were together. "Do you think she knows that we're together?" He voiced his thoughts.

"I highly doubt it, Rin is just good at unintentionally ruining things. You ready to go back in?"

"In a minute. You go on ahead."

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek before she walked back into the concert venue.

He watched her go in and pulled out his cell after the door closed behind her.

" _Hello?"_ The person on the other end answered.

"You're going to the party tonight, right?"

" _I thought I told you that I was."_

"I just wanted to make sure."

" _Is_ _there a reason you're asking again?"_

He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, and opened the door to go back in.

"Well, Kagome, I want to pick up where we left off."

 **-.-**

 **Happy Holidays everyone! I'm going to try and update as many stories as I can today, wish me luck!**

 **XxSilverBellxX**


End file.
